


A Tracer's Arrival

by Everheart



Category: Elsword (Video Game), RWBY
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:59:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2432978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everheart/pseuds/Everheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unable to find a power source for his Nasod Armor, Add goes to Glave and asks him for help. Through persuasion, Add convinces Glave to help, and Glave tells him of a possible source. Add travels to Remnant in search of Dust, unaware of the hilarity, adventure, and conflicts he would get himself into as well the bonds he would make. No pairings decided yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Sup everybody! Name's Everheart. Just posting this here to see what kind of feedback I get, if any, but regardless, enjoy this chapter!

“I need...a new power source for the Nasod Armor!”  
  
These words were spoken by the one named Add, as he walked through the Clock Tower Square in Velder. Having spent so much time in the lab working on various ways to improve the capabilities of his physics-defying Nasod Armor and failing to make any progress, he decided he needed to get out and let off some steam.  
  
His quest to find a power source to upgrade his creation, and due to not being able to locate El-energy because of the Altera Core being destroyed by that idiotic red-haired kid and his group, Add was back to square one.  
  
The tracer placed his chin in his hand as he continued to walk, pondering on what he could use as a source. But in the midst of all the failure, Add always had a plan, and this plan may lead him to the promised land.  
  
 _Eve is growing stronger everyday. At this rate, she’ll surpass my combat capabilities. If I ever want a chance at taking her codes, I can’t afford to fall behind. This guy should know of something I could use for my research. He is the owner of Henir’s Time and Space, after all..._  
  
During his research, Add had been hearing about the recent talk of entrances to Henir’s Time and Space opening up in various places around Elrios, Add learned of the fact that there was an entrance somewhere nearby in the outskirts of Velder.  
  
“The entrance has got to be close by...” Suddenly, Add gasped slightly as he looked to his left. “There it is!” The entrance looked like a rift in mid-air. Judging from the looks of it, it won’t be long until it closes again, and who knows when it would open again?  
  
Add quickly willed his dynamos to hover mode underneath his feet and quickly road to the rift as fast as he could go. “Come on, faster!” And in the nick of time, he managed to get in the rift just before it closes.  
  
Add soon landed with a thud on the blue floor in Henir’s Time and Space; the speed he was rushing at to make it in on time caused him to skid, all but losing his footing and causing him to fall.  
  
After he pulled himself up to his feet and looked around, he took in his surroundings and was astonished at the site before him. A vast area of empty space with purple skies and blue cubes of various sizes floating around.  
  
“Truly remarkable...”  
  
“Heh, I see you’ve taken quite a liking to the scenery.”  
  
As Add heard this voice, slightly startled, he quickly turned around and noticed the man he was looking for. He fit the description of what he heard the man had looked like one time when he was tailing Elsword’s group. He stared silently, but intensely at the man in front of him before speaking.  
  
“Are you the one they call Glave?  
  
The mysterious male bounced a pair of blue dice in his hand as he chuckled through the mask that covered his face.  
  
“That would be correct.” The male said as he slowly walked around in a circle pattern around Add as he stared at him.   
  
“What brings you to my domain?”   
  
“I’ve come to ask a favor of you. I need a power source for my creation, and I’m pretty sure you know something I could use. Another source of El-energy, or perhaps something else. Anything...”  
  
“Hmm...and tell me why I should disclose that information?”  
  
Add gritted his teeth slightly, slowly becoming annoyed. He needed a way to convince Glave to tell him what he knows. Something, anything! And at that moment, Add grinned on the inside, for an idea had formed.  
  
“You’re rather bored here, aren’t you, Glave?” Add asked as he grinned slightly. “Have you seen any activity since the last time that red-haired boy and his group came here to participate in the trials?”  
  
Glave glared at Add silently before nodding. “You’d be right to say that. Things have been rather stale lately...but what does that have to do with anything?”  
  
  
“I offer a proposal...in exchange for your knowledge, I will grant you entertainment. You see, I have plans...plans to take the codes from the Nasod, Eve. I was originally planning on taking by brute force, but now I realize that I must use my intelligence to win this game.”  
  
“A battle between two of the smartest in Elrios. A battle for the summit. Her codes or my life. Which of us could succeed in outing the other? That sounds interesting, does it not?”  
  
Glave started to laugh errily before responding. “That does sound entertaining...alright, you’ve got a deal.”  
  
 _I’ve done it. I’ve convinced the Master of Time and Space himself to bend to my desire._  
  
But, sadly enough for you, there’s no current source of El-energy around that you could use as a source.  
  
Add gritted his teeth and squeezed his hands into fists.   
  
 _Damn it! Then what am I supposed to do now?_  
  
“However, there is a source that you can use, but it isn’t from this universe. Rather from...a different universe.”  
  
“A different universe?...Tell me more.” Add said as she sat down on his dynamos that were hovering above the ground.  
  
“I don’t like messing around with the events of other universes. Got to keep the balance of time and space. However, I can let you know the source that is used, so if I transport you there, you’ll have to figure out how to get access to it on your own.”  
  
“Hmph. That should be no problem. Just tell me about this potential power source...”  
  
“Very well then...it’s called Dust...”  
  
After a while, Glave had explained Dust and the significance of it to the universe as well as information on the universe itself. After Glave was finished, Add flashed a chelsea grin and laughed manically for a second.   
  
“Dust...with a source like that, upgrading the Nasod Armor will be a breeze!...I’d hate to have to put my plans for Eve on hold, but in my current state, it’s too risky to engage her at the moment...Alright, let’s do it. Transport me to this place you call...Remnant.”  
  
“Very well.” At the moment, Glave raised his hand in the air and snapped his fingers. Suddenly, a rift in the time and space continuum opened.  
  
“Head through there and you will be taken to this universe, Beware, if you get caught up in any of the troubles the world has going for it, I won’t be able to bail you out. I refuse to interfere with other universes.  
  
“Right...well, let’s not waste any time.” Add said as he walked to the portal, but before he stepped in, Glave tossed him a pair of Henir dice.  
  
“What are these for?”  
  
“In case you need to talk with me for any reason, shake those dice three times and you’ll be able to talk with me through your mind.”  
  
“Hmm...this will be useful.” Add stepped through the portal, but not fully. He turned to Glave and said, “Why don’t you watch me? I promise you’ll be entertained. With my intelligence, I’ll easily outsmart anyone I need to while I’m searching for Dust, and if needed, I’ll use brute force. Sayonara.”  
  
With that said, Add stepped through the portal, which closed after he headed through.  
  
Glave stared off into the distance before laughing to himself.  
  
“Humans are so...interesting.”  
  
  
  
Soon enough, Add landed in the middle of an open forest. He looked around and took in his surroundings.  
  
“Where am I?...” He then looked to the left, noticing a small sign stuck in the ground. He moved close to investigate.   
  
“Emerald Forest, huh?...There must be a city nearby from here...time to navigate!” The Psychic Tracer said to himself as he began to walk through the forest.   
  
For about 20 minutes, Add was still navigating and was starting to get frustrated at not being able to find his way around.  
  
“Fuck! How long have I been walking?” He shouldn’t have yelled that, because the nearby Ursa Grimm wouldn’t have seen him. Add turned his head after the hearing the noises of the strange monster as it looked at him.   
  
“What the hell is that? It’s different from any creature I’ve seen in Elrios.”  
  
It was some sort of large dark creature that resembled a bear.. It had black fur and bony spikes on tit’s backs and arms, as well as a white, bone-like mask with red detailing covering its face.  
  
Suddenly, the Ursa roared and started to charge at Add at a very fast speed. Add’s eyes widen as he quickly jumped in the air and hovered with his dynamos as he stared down at the creature.   
  
“Whoa! This thing’s definitely not friendly...” Add grinned crazily as he cracked his knuckles. “Guess that means it’s free reign to raise hell on this thing!”  
  
As the Grimm continued to chase after Add, he quickly zoomed down and prepped his fist back, his Nasod Armor activated, and ran forward, thrusting his fist into the jaw of the Ursa, knocking it back a few yards into a nearby tree, knocking it out.  
  
Due to his Nasod Armor granting him superhuman strength, his punch was more than enough to take the creature down.  
  
Add stood over the Grimm, eyeing it suspiciously.  
  
“Hmm...if there are more creatures like this, I need to be careful...time to get back to navigating!”  
  
Add continued on his walk and kept a watch of all his surroundings.   
If I see more of these creatures, I’ll be sure to take them out...”  
  
  
“Only you would come up with an idea like this.” A white-haired girl with a rapier in hand said as she used a large glyph to hold a red-haired girl with a huge scythe that doubles as a sniper rifle. Weiss and Ruby were their names. Ruby was ready to be launched into the air to attack and destroy a giant flying Nevernore Grimm.  
  
“Think you can make the shot?” Ruby said as she looked up at the sky. Weiss responded back with a smug tone. “Heh. Can I.”  
  
“Can you-”   
  
“Of course I can!”  
  
At that moment, Ruby was launched into the air towards the Nevermore, ready to slice its head off with her scythe. Unfortunately, she missed her target by just an inch, and because of this, the Nevermore was able to swoop in and grab Ruby with its beak, trying its best to crush her inside its jaws. Ruby was fighting her best to keep from being crushed, but was slowly losing the battle.  
  
“Ruby!” Ruby’s older sister Yang, yelled out her name. Everyone else there, Weiss, Blake, Pyrrah, Jaune, and Nora were watching with widened eyes in pure terror.  
  
Ruby struggled, but to no avail.  
  
 _Is it really going to end this soon..._  
  
When all hope seemed lost...  
  
“Quake Buster!”  
  
A massive ball of purple electric energy came from nowhere as it hit the Nevermore straight in the head, sending it flying into the ground, and Ruby was freed from its grip, falling fast to the ground.  
  
Yang ran out as fast as she could and leaped to catch Ruby before she hit the ground and the impact caused Yang as she dug her heels into the ground to keep from sliding back further.  
  
Yang looked down at Ruby and let her up to her feet as she asked, “Are you okay?”  
  
Ruby nodded. “Yeah, but...what was that?”  
  
Ruby looked down to where the Nevermore had fallen, as it laid there, dead. She then looked up to the sky to see a white haired boy dressed in a white and black t-shirt with a black and purple jacket, black skinny jeans, and black and purple boots floating in the air on some strange looking weapons she had never seen before.   
  
He then floated down to the ground and stared at the dead Nevermore. “Such interesting creatures...”  
  
“OH MY GOD, YOU SAVED MY SISTER!” yelled an enthusiastic Yang as she ran towards Add and locked him in a huge hug, intentionally pulling his face down into her ample chest.  
  
Add, feeling rising heat in his cheeks, started to yell at Yang to let him go, but the cries were muffled due to a face full of cleavage.   
  
“Yang, that’s enough!” Ruby yelled as she walked over and pulled the white-haired boy free from Yang’s grip.  
  
Add, now free, caught his breath. “Geez. Suffocation by breasts would probably be the best way to die, but I’m not ready to die just yet.”  
  
“Sorry about that, my sister tends to go overboard a lot.”  
  
“I can tell.” Add looked over at Ruby and Yang as the other teens ran up to the scene to see what was up with this mysterious newcomer.   
  
“Thank you for saving me, by the way, uhh...” Ruby said as she pondered on what the boy’s name could be.  
  
“Add. Name’s Add.”   
  
“Add? That’s a weird name, but it’s kinda cool name for a hottie like you.” Yang giggled as she winked playfully. Add , annoyed a bit, scooted ever so slightly away from Yang.  
  
“Right...”  
  
“My name’s Ruby, and this is Blake, Weiss, Pyrrha, Nora, Ren, and Jaune.” Ruby said as she pointed to each individual as she called their names.  
  
Blake waved politely. Weiss scoffed, not paying Add any mind. Pyrrha greeted with a smile, Ren nodded in confirmation. Jaune waves, and Nora quickly ran up in front of Add, smiling widely.  
  
“Oh wow! You totally destroyed that Nevermore. You were all like floaty and stuff and then you zoomed in and went boom, and bang, and hyah!” Nora rambled on as she tried recreate all the movements Add made. Add, not enjoying the closeness, scooted back a bit.  
  
And they call me crazy. This girl might beat me out for that title.  
  
Ren came up behind her and pulled her back by the collar. “Please excuse her.”  
  
“Sorry, Ren!”   
  
Add sighed slightly, pinching the bridge of his nose.  
  
“Well, now that we have introductions out of the way, anybody mind telling me what these creatures are?”  
  
Everyone looked at him like he was crazy.  
  
“You don’t know what Grimm are?” said Ruby.  
  
“Grimm?” Add tilted his head slightly.  
  
“Yeah, he’s obviously, not from around here.” Yang chimed in. “So, where are you from, hot stuff?”  
  
Add contemplated things in his mind.   
  
 _I can’t simply tell them how I got here or what I’m here for, they probably won’t believe it. Gotta say something convincing...Got it!_  
  
“I am from around.here, actually, My parents isolated me at home when I was born. They didn’t want me to be involved in any fighting, so I don’t know much about a lot of stuff around here.”  
  
“Well, if that’s the case...come with us to Beacon! There’s a library that can get you caught up on everything you need to know.” Ruby said with a smile.  
  
“Beacon?”  
  
“Beacon Academy. A school where kids train to become hunters and huntresses.”  
  
“Hunters and huntresses?”  
  
“...Yeah, we need to get you some books ASAP.” Ruby said. “After the Beacon initiation, you can hang with us in the library.”  
  
“Come on, hot stuff!” Yang cheered as she dragged him along by wrapping her arm around his shoulder as she walked forward with Ruby and everyone else started heading back.  
  
Add tried to break Yang’s grip, but alas, it didn’t work. She didn’t budge. Add sighed inwardly.  
  
 _The things I get myself into...but this group might be useful in me being able to find out more about Remnant and this Dust source. I’ll stick around for a bit._  
  
As they were all heading back, Add did not notice the looks he was getting from Blake and Weiss.


	2. Process

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 2. Enjoy!

Add stared at the stage while leaning back against the wall with his arms crossed and his right leg propped up against the wall. He was standing in the very back of the auditorium in order to keep as out of sight as he possibly can.  
  
 _It’d be best to not to draw attention to myself. I’m not exactly a familiar face._  
  
 _So this academy trains future hunters and huntresses, huh? Interesting, but I’m more interested in how they integrate Dust into their tech and weapons._  
  
Lost in his thoughts, Add was contemplating how he go about his future plans, so he wasn’t paying much attention to his surroundings. So once again, he failed to notice a certain black-haired girl staring over at him, narrowing her eyes slightly. She started to contemplate her thoughts on this new guy’s story.  
  
 _There’s something wrong with this picture...isolated from the world his entire life so far? There would have to be at least some way he’d know about it. I could just be over-thinking this, but yet...something tells me I’m not wrong to be suspicious. But it’s not my right to judge, so I’ll leave it alone...for now._  
  
Blake turned her head back to the front of the auditorium, watching as the headmaster of Beacon, Professor Ozpin, continued to tell the names of the new first year teams.  
  
The audience gives a wave of ovation, while four students walk up to the stage to take their places in front of the headmaster as their faces fill the screen. Four of the eight people Add met in the forest a little while ago. Ozpin then proceed to speak their names.  
  
“Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR.”Amid the clapping, Nora laughs and gives Ren a hug, while Jaune and Pyrrha smile.  
  
“Led by...Jaune Arc!”  
  
Jaune’s face lit up in surprise as he heard the headmaster’s words.  
  
“H-huh...Led by?” Ozpin smiled slightly, nodding. “Congratulations, young man.”  
  
A grinning Pyrrha friendly shoulder bumps Jaune, but her friend turned leader is knocked over and falls to his butt in front of a laughing audience.  
  
Even Add can’t help but chuckle ever so slightly.  
  
Judging from how he looks, I would never have thought of him as a leader. Looks like a joke to me. But then again, looks can be deceiving. Elbrat proved that already.  
  
Now Ozpin was down to the last team.  
  
“And finally: Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY, led by...Ruby Rose!”  
  
Weiss looks to her right surprised, where Ruby is obviously in shock as Yang goes over to hug her sister very tightly. “I’m so proud of you!” Yang says happily.  
  
Add simply cringed slightly.  
  
Note to self.: Don’t yet Yang hug you. You’ll probably die from suffocation.  
  
Ozpin, amid the last round of cheers, speaks to Ms. Goodwitch, who walks up to stand beside him.  
  
“It looks like things are shaping up to be an... interesting year, Glynda.”  
  
Goodwitch simply responds, “Indeed.” As she says that, she looks out to the distance and sees a boy. A white-haired young man she’s never recalled seeing before.  
  
Said white-haired young man was being dragged along by Yang yet again as she and the rest of Team RWBY headed to the academy library to give Add some insight on how things rolled in Remnant.  
  
Glynda then spoke to Ozpin in a curious tone. “I don’t recall seeing that boy on the list of first years. Who is he?”  
  
Ozpin then looked to where Goodwitch was looking and examined the male that Glynda was talking about. “I’m not sure myself...I guess we’ll have to find out."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Add sat in the library at a long table on the far left, with one book held up by his left hand as he flipped through the pages. He had spent a bit of time reading various short books that detailed more about the way of living in Remnant.  
  
“Well, I definitely have a better understanding of all this now.” Add said out loud to Team RWBY as each individual sat on the horizontal side of the table on each side of him. He leaned back in his chair and placed his arms behind his head.  
  
It was later in the day, so there weren’t any other students in the library at the moment save for the five teens. Add closed the book and looked over at the window, taking in the scenery.  
  
The looks the four other girls were giving him jogged him out of his momentary admiration for the scenery. He rose an eyebrow, and spoke.  
  
“What?”  
  
Ruby was the first to speak up. Her eyes lit up with stars as she stared at the weapons that rested on Add’s back, now lying dormant as Add turned them off before he came into the academy.  
  
  
“What are those? They look so cool! What do they do?” Ruby spoke, her voice full of enthusiasm as she moved to get a closer look at Add’s weapons. She had an extreme admiration for any and all things weapons, so this behavior was normal for her.  
  
Add, slightly amused by the eagerness of this girl, decided to humor her and let her in on his weapons.  
  
“If you must know, they are called dynamos. They can dish out physical damage as well as redirecting electricity, another means of dealing damage. They can be configured to form an electricity cannon by the same way for range. I can manipulate the electricity the cannon fires by either using my hands or kicking to fire electrical blasts.”  
  
“Whoaaaah...” Was all Ruby could say as she leaned back in her chair, still marveling at the well-crafted technology.  
  
“You’re a natural-born genius, aren’t you, Plus?” said Yang.  
  
Add raised his eyebrow as her, facepalming mentally. “...Plus. Really, Yang?”  
  
“Hey, gotta come up with some nickname to tease you. It’s kinda my thing~” Yang winked playfully, giggling slightly. Add simply sighed.”Of course...”  
  
“How did you even get those?” Weiss asked as she stared down the boy sitting aside from her with a slight scowl on her face. “The electricity part. That would most likely come from lightning-based dust. Considering you didn’t even know what dust was before you met us.”  
 _  
Damn it. I figured someone would be able to see through my story...no matter, I always have an answer._  
  
“My parents gave these to me. They were scientists...They didn’t really fill me in on the details on them. I just took the ball and ran with it, you know?”  
  
“What’s the deal with them not even telling their own son why they’re doing these things? Isolating you? Not giving you info about the weapons they gave to you? From what I’ve heard so far, they really don’t like filling you in on anything.”  
  
 _You sure do talk a lot, don’t you, Weiss?_  
  
“Anything else you want to say other than scrutinizing me? If not, you should just drop it.” Add, said starting to get annoyed at Weiss’s prying.  
  
“Hmph. If I want to know something, I’ll ask. It’s not my fault your story seems far-fetched.” Weiss replied in a snobby tone, her arms crossed, glaring daggers at Add.  
  
Add glared back at her.  
  
Blake couldn’t help but agree as she watched the argument between the two white-haired individuals, but she decided to keep that thought to herself. She wasn’t going to judge unless she had a reason. She has things that she has yet to tell anyone as well.  
  
Ruby seeing things getting out of hand, she didn't want them to getany worse. “Guys, let’s not fight, please.” Yang nods in agreement. “Yeah, this isn’t necessary right now.”  
  
Add leans back in his chair, a smug look on his face. “Snow Queen over here wants to act like a bitch, not me. Tell her to get off her high horse.”  
  
Weiss, angered by being indirectly called out of her name, quickly gets up from her seat and grabs Add by his collar, getting up in his face.  
  
“How dare you talk to me like that. I’m a Schnee!”  
  
Add simply stared at her with an uninterested look on his face. “Your point, princess?”  
  
“I’m Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. I’m worth more than you and your fancy weapons. You’d be best not to get on my bad side.”  
  
Add was not phased by this. At least that’s what it looked like on the outside. In the inside, he was slightly shocked, but soon grinned.  
  
Dust Company?...Hehe...she’s the key. Thanks for the tidbit, Snow Queen.  
  
Yang, having seen enough of this, gets up and separates the two, pulling Weiss back. “Both of you guys need to chill out.”  
  
“Hmph.” Weiss simply went back to her seat and crossed her legs, looking off to the side.  
  
Add simply got up from his seat and walked towards the library’s exit.  
  
"Add, where you are going?” Ruby asked as she looked concerned for the white-haired boy.  
  
“Out.” He answered simply in a monotone voice as he left out of the library. As he was facing away from the group, them not being able to see the look on his face, Add had a massive grin of manipulative intent on his face.  
  
After Add left, Ruby sighed, a bit disappointed that she had failed to kill the tension between Add and Weiss. She sat back down.  
  
Yang sat back down next to Ruby, patting her on the shoulder. “Don’t worry about it, Ruby. He’ll calm down.”  
  
“I know...” Ruby didn’t like to see people argue and fight, and even though she had known Add for a very short time, she was starting to consider him a friend. She hated seeing her friends down.  
  
Yang turned to look over at Weiss, who sat there with a look on her face that screamed, ‘ I don’t care.’  
  
“You know you could have handled that a lot better.” Yang said, staring holes through Weiss as she placed her hands on her hips, hoping for Weiss to feel a least a bit of remorse for acting the way she did. But then again, it is Weiss of all people, she thought.  
  
“Hmph. I don’t feel bad at all.” Weiss replied. “I don’t like him. There’s something...off about him. I get this feeling that’s he not who he says he is...”  
  
“Regardless, that’s no reason to go judging people for who they are. If he doesn’t want to talk or if he’s covering something up, he must have a good reason for it.” Blake said, finally deciding to speak up after being silent through the entire debacle.  
  
Blake knew what it felt like to be an outcast, and from what it seemed, Add was the same way. She couldn’t lie about the fact that she wasn’t at least a little bit suspicious of Add herself, but she made an incentive to not jump to conclusions.  
  
“Whatever. I still don’t trust him...” Weiss said, looking over out the window.  
  
Nothing else was said until the four girls as they all left to go to their dorm room for the evening.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Add walked outside on the outskirts of Beacon Academy, leaning against the wall next to the academy’s entrance. It was getting late and there was no one around. Add did a double check and looked around to make sure no one was around before reaching his hand into his pocket and pulling out the dice Glave had given him. Shaking them three times, Add was able to pick up on the sound of Glave’s voice inside his head.  
  
“You called?”  
  
“Were you watching?”  
  
“Only from when you arrived in that library. Wow. You’re just the toast of the town, aren’t you?”  
  
“Shut it...Anyway, this is an interesting find. She may be annoying with her holier-than-thou attitude, but regardless of that, she’s the key I’ve been looking for. She’s an heiress to a company that’s famous for it’s Dust. This is exactly the lead that I needed.”  
  
“What do you plan to do?”  
  
“I’ll get into her good graces. Not only hers, but the other three as well. I’m already in good with the other three...actually, I’m not so sure of what that Blake thinks, but I’m definitely over with Ruby and Yang. Now I have make sure it stays that way.”  
  
“The white-haired one seems to be quite suspicious of you. She was talking to her friends about how she didn’t trust you right after you left.”  
  
“Glave...just who the hell do you think I am? I’m a genius. I said earlier on that I can outsmart anyone here if needed. Weiss is no different. I’ll gain her trust, and then once I gather all the information I want, as well as gather a viable supply of Dust, there will be no point in hanging around here any longer.”  
  
“Well, you’re really confident of yourself.”  
  
“Of course. In a game like this, confidence is a necessity. You can’t afford to lose because of failure to believe in your own capabilities. But, at any rate. I’m gonna go before anyone comes out here. I don’t need anyone listening in on me.  
  
“Alright then. Later, kid.”  
  
As Add broke the mental connection with Glave by shaking the dice three times again, he placed them back into his pocket and looked up at the sun as it started to set.  
 _  
I hate the fact that she talked about my parents like she knew everything about them. Whatever. You know? Despite her bitchy demeanor, she’s actually pretty cute when’s she angry. But back to other matters...I just realized something. Where the hell am I gonna be staying while I’m here?_  
  
Add simply turned around and walked back into the academy building. As he started to walk, he noticed an older blonde-haired lady with glasses and a riding crop on her waist. She was walking up to him.  
  
As she reached him, she looked him up and down, taking in his features, before speaking.  
  
“Young man. The headmaster would like to speak with you.”  
  
Damn it. I saw this coming. I knew I was gonna get outed for not being a familiar face sooner or later.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Add sat in the office of the headmaster Ozpin, looking at him as Ozpin stared back at the white-haired male curiously and interested as to who he was. Ms. Goodwitch stood beside him, arms crossed over her ample chest while staring at Add, narrowing her eyes slightly.  
  
To break the awkward silence, Ozpin spoke. “So..Add, was it? I don’t remember seeing you in the initiation test back in Emerald Forest. Care to tell me how you ended up here?”  
  
Add simply looked at him before gathering his story he used before with team RWBY in order to get over with the headmaster as well.  
  
 _This should work..._  
  
Add then begin to go over his cover story in complete detail, making sure to sound as believable as he possibly could. After a few minutes, he finished explaining. Ozpin looked at him, intrigued.  
  
“Hmm...isolation. Left on your own terms. Given these intriguing weapons as a parting gift. Sounds like you had a difficult childhood.  
  
Add sighted mentally at that, agreeing with that statement.  
  
 _How right you are..._  
  
“You seem capable of holding your own, and you helped out a person in need by intercepting that Nevermore before she was able to harm Ruby...this only makes me more sure in this proposal I’m about to offer you.”  
  
Add listened in, curiously, than asked. “And this proposal would be...?”  
  
“Would you like to become an official student here at Beacon Academy?”  
  
After hearing this, Add grinned mentally. _Got it...this is perfect._  
  
Add nodded quickly, flashing a friendly grin. “I would love to.”  
  
Ozpin chuckled slightly at the boy’s enthusiasm and said, “It’s decided, then. Welcome to Beacon, young man.”  
  
Glynda looked over at Ozpin, looking to question his decision. “Mr. Ozpin, you can’t seriously be considering accepting him in this easily?”  
  
Ozpin simply nodded his head and spoke. “I am sure about this.” Glynda huffed ever so slightly.  
  
Add grinned inwardly at the blonde lady’s reaction. You mad, bro?  
  
“As a new student, you will need a team and rooming accommodations...you will join team RWBY. The name will stay the same, though.  
  
“That’s fine, sir.”  
  
“Perfect. It is getting rather late. Why don’t you head over there and greet your new teammates? Get some rest, too. Tomorrow’s a big day for all students.”  
  
“Indeed, I will. Thank you for this opportunity, sir. You won’t regret it.” I know I won’t...  
  
Add got up from his seat and walked out, headed towards the dorm that he would be staying for the entirety of his mission here in Remnant.  
  
Glynda watched Add as he walked out of the office and then turned her attention to Ozpin, a look of disapproval on her face. “Something’s not right about that boy...or maybe I’m wrong. Regardless, do you think this was a good decision?”  
  
Ozpin leaned back in his chair and picked up his coffee mug up from his desk and placed it up to his lips, taking a sip of his coffee and smiling slightly as he placed it back down on the table.  
  
“Of course.”  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Add headed to where Team RWBY’s dorm was located, grinning to himself as he did.

This _is perfect. Now I have a legit cover-up while I’m here. I can work on my plans to bend Weiss to my will and gain information while masquerading as a normal academy student training to be a hunter. This is almost too easy..._  
 _Ruby laid on her top bunk-bed as she looked down at the other three girls. Yang laid on the bottom bunk on the opposite side. She noticed the look on Ruby’s face. “You okay, Rubes?”_  
  
“I’m just wondering where Add is. What if he doesn’t come back?” Ruby said, her voice riddled with concern.  
  
“I don’t blame him if he doesn’t. Weiss...” Yang looked accusingly at the bunk opposite from her on the bottom where Weiss was sitting filing her nails.  
  
 _“_ If he doesn’t come back, no skin off my back. Good riddance.”  
  
The room went silent for a bit before Blake spoke up and said, “Stop the arguing. If he does come back, great. If not, we know who to blame. Regardless, let’s all get some sleep. Classes start tomorrow.”  
  
The room went silent again as they all decided Blake was right and were getting to get to bed, but as soon as they did, they all heard a knock on the door.  
  
Curious as to who could be knocking at the door this late, Yang spoke to where the person outside  _could hear. “Come in.”_  
  
When the door opened, everyone saw someone they didn’t expect to see.  
  
Add looked at the four girls nonchalantly as he leaned back against the wall.  
  
“Sup?”  
  
Ruby and Yang instantly got up from their bunks and grasped Add in a double cuddle hug, signifying they were glad to see him. Blake simply smiled slightly at the exchange, while Weiss just looked off to the side, uncaring.  
  
“Alright, I get it, you guys are happy to see me. I don’t think ‘death by killer hug’ would be and appropriate way to go.”  
  
Ruby and Yang then both let go of him and smiled at him. “Where you been, Plus?”  
  
“After I left the library, I ran into that blonde-haired lady with the glasses. She told me Ozpin needed to see me. So I went and talked with him. He said things. Long story short, I’m now a student here.”  
  
"Awesome!” Ruby said, enthusiastically.  
  
“And guess what team I got paired with?”  
  
“...Oh, wow! A new member of the team!” Ruby held her hand up for a high-five. Add sighed slightly before lifting his hand and returning the high-five. Yang smiled at the exch _ange_ between the _two._  Blake kept the book she was reading over her face, so no one knew what she was thinking, and Weiss had a look on her face that screamed, ‘No.’  
  
 _“_ You can’t be serious...” Weiss said.  
  
‘”Oh, I’m serious, Snow Queen. So why don’t we put this behind us and start over?” Add held out his hand for a shake?” Weiss simply looked away and scooted away from him, scoffing at him.  
  
Add chuckled. “It’s a process...”  
  
“So, now that that’s settled”, Add looked around the room curiously. “Where am I crashing for as long as I’m here?”  
  
“You can sleep with me, hot stuff~” Yang winked playfully. Add cringed slightly. “Uh yeah, thanks, but I’d prefer not to be seen as a perv, thanks.”  
  
Yang stuck out her tongue, pouting slightly. “Aw, you're no fun, Plus.”  
  
Add then decided, “I’ll just crash on the floor, no problem. I can use my dynamos to lay down on.” With that, Add willed his dynamos to life. They layed out and formed a rectangle shape of plasma energy that resembled the form of a bed. The makeshift bed floated just above the ground. “No problem.””  
  
Ruby stared in awe. "That’s so cool...”  
  
Add took his jacket and boots off, leaving him in his black t-shirt and skinny jeans. He jacket and placed his boots near the door before laying down on the makeshift bed and staring up at the ceiling.  
  
“Well then. Night, people.” Add said as he closed his eyes.  
  
Everyone else followed suit and got back into their beds, eventually drifting off into sleep.  
  
Add, the only one not asleep yet, contemplated his thoughts about how things were going.  
  
 _ _Looks like things are shaping up...These four will be useful in my plans, and then after that, I can get the hell out of this place...__  
  
He looked over at the four girls around him in their bunk-beds as they slept.  
  
 _ _They’re just stepping stones and nothing more...right?__  
  
Add shook his head at the thought. As if he could have...what was the word? Friends.. He wasn’t cut out for friends. He was a loner...so what was this feeling he had?  
  
Add shook his head _ _._  Come on, Add. This is not the time to be going soft..._  
  
As Add said that, he closed his eyes again, and let sleep overtake him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than I planned to make. Trying to keep certain aspects from canon while diverging from it as well is kinda hard, but I think I can manage. Hope the girls seemed IC, and let me know if they didn’t. Looks like Add is having second guesses, hm? Wanna know what happens next? Stay tuned for Chapter 3. See ya then!


	3. Two Scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Just to clear up any confusion, Add is Psychic Tracer in this story. Main reasons being: PT fits the most with the idea I had for him, which was traveling to Remnant in search for a new power source. 
> 
> I originally considered Arc or Time Tracer, but I didn’t really see any reasons for them to want to go there. From what I’ve seen, Dust is not able to influence technology to become sentient like AT’s dynamos or influence time like TiT’s. I wanted a legit reason for him being there instead of one of those ‘transports to a different world/universe by some random act of magic or god’ or some other random reason that doesn’t make sense. Plus, I just love PT’s design. I mean, look at the coolness! Ahem...anyway, on the story.

The rays from the sun flash through the window and onto the eyes of one sleepy Add, and stretched and yawned before standing up. Add had an annoyed look on his face.

 

Ugh...as a kid, I never wanted to sleep. Now I can’t get enough of it...

 

Willing himself to get up, he stood up to his feet and looked to his left. He didn’t have time to react as the shrill sound of a whistle attacked his ears. He yelled and stumbled off the bed, falling onto his back. “Oof!”

 

He shook his head and looked up to see Ruby already dressed, smiling down at him. “Rise and shine, Add!” 

 

“What the hell, Ruby!?” He groaned as he stared up at Ruby and noticed she was dressed in what appeared to be a uniform. Ah, this must be the girl student uniform.

 

Add looked around and noticed the three other girls dressed up in the uniforms and looking down at him.

 

“Hmph, such laziness.” Weiss looked down at him with a condescending look. Add stared back at her with a deadpan look on his face. “I’d tell you two words, the first word starting with F and the second starting with Y, but you’d probably like that.”

 

A slight blush tinged onto Weiss’s cheeks as she stared at Add in disbelief, growling slightly. “You lewd brute!”

 

“Thanks for the compliment, Snow Queen.” Add pats Weiss on the cheek. Weiss shoves his hand away and moves to the other side of the room.

 

“Well, if you two lovebirds are done with your lover’s spat, we should continue.” Said Blake. “Yeah, let’s get down to business!” Ruby exclaimed enthusiastically as she looked around the room at the other four members of Team RWBY.

 

“Luckily, we were able to get all the unpacking and decorating done yesterday, so we have more time to relax before out first class. Add, Ms. Goodwitch dropped off your uniform an hour ago, so get dressed!” She tossed the uniform to him and it landed in his lap. Add, staring down at the uniform, groaned slightly. “I’m not exactly a suit and tie kind of guy, but it’ll do.” Add then proceeded to take off his shirt, revealing his well-toned torso. He wasn’t buff at all, but still looked fairly decent.

 

“Add, what are you doing?” Ruby yelled, a blush adorning her cheeks. “Changing. What else?” Add responded.

 

“Go change in the bathroom, you jerk!” Weiss grabbed him by his arm and pushed him into the bathroom, closing the door.

 

“Mmm...those abs, though.” Yang said as she licked her lips seductively. Ruby just sat by, not saying anything, her face still as red as the highlights in her hair. Blake simply shook her head. Weiss facepalmed, sighing.

 

A few moments later, Add came out fully dressed in the male uniform for Beacon Academy students. He dusted off his shoulder, grinning a bit.” “Like I said, not my thing, but I do look good.” 

 

“Boy, I’ll say!” Yang said as she immediately latched herself onto Add’s arm. Add simply rolled his eyes and said, “Calm yourself, horndog.”

 

“Now that everyone’s dressed and ready to go, the next order of business iiiiiiis...classes. Now, we have a few classes together today. At 9, we've got to be-"

 

Add looked over at the wall clock and blinked twice before turning back to look at Ruby. “Ruby?”

Ruby looked up at Add, smiling. “Yes, Add?”

 

“...Unless they mean 9 pm, we’re screwed. It’s 8:55.”

 

Everyone in the room went silent for five seconds before Ruby yelled, “RUN!”

 

Ruby, with extraordinary speed, zoomed out of the room. Soon, Weiss, Blake, and Yang followed suit. As they started to run, Add shrugged and looked over at his dynamos. He grinned. “Let’s ride.”

 

Outside of the dorms, the combined 4 girls of Team RWBY were running their fastest to get to class on time. As they were running, they noticed the loud noise of a male voice screaming, “Yoohoo!”

 

They all stopped for a second to look up at the sky and noticed their team’s latest member zooming through the sky on his dynamos at incredibly high speed towards the school hall.

 

“Man, you guys are slow!” Add laughed tauntingly as he continued to make his way towards the hall.

 

Ruby, astonished by the flying boy, grinned as she used her semblance to move faster in an attempt to beat Add there. “We’ll see who’s slow!”

 

Add widened his eyes as he noticed that Ruby was now ahead of him. Wow... She’s fast. I didn’t even see her move! I’ll keep in mind to study her further...

 

As the other four were moving, Weiss, while running, was annoyed at the show-off attitude Add was exhibiting.

 

Blake checked her scroll for the time. “We got 2 minutes, guys!”

 

Right after that was said, Weiss suddenly lost her footing and tripped, falling to the ground with a slight thud. “Oof!”

 

“Weiss, you okay?” Ruby yelled as she looked back to check on her fallen comrade.

 

“I got her.” Add yelled as he quickly made 1 360 spin and flew down to grab Weiss by the waist and hoist her over his shoulder as she flew back into the air, his focus back on making it to the hall in time.

 

Weiss, having been picked up and now floating in the air with a boy she did not like, was yelling and banging his hands against Add’s back as they sped through the skies. “Let me go, you brute! Put me down!”

 

Add, amused by her tantrum, grinned and nodded as he picked her up and lifted her into the air. “If you say so! Hey, Ruby! Catch!” Weiss’s eyes widened. “Wait! Don’t tell you’re going to...!”

 

“Look out below!” Add yelled as he launched Weiss down towards to where Ruby was, who had her hands out ready to catch the falling snow princess who was screaming the entire way down until she landed safely in Ruby’s arms.

 

Weiss, looking up at Add as she growled at him. “You idiot! What if she wasn’t able to catch me?!”

 

“Quit your whining, you’re fine.” Add replied. With that being said, Add quickly zoomed down and reached the front doors of the school just a second later after Ruby, who flicked out her tongue at Add in a childish manner. “I win!”

 

Add chuckled slightly. “Not bad, Red.” Soon, Blake and Yang followed suit. Ruby opened the front door and walked inside to head to their first class.

 

Little did they know that Ozpin and Goodwitch were watching the whole ordeal from not too far. Ozpin smiled slightly. “Well, he definitely knows how to have fun.” Goodwitch simply frowned at his antics. “He’s nothing but a troublemaker, from what I see.” Ozpin simply chuckled slightly and took a sip from his coffee mug.

 

20 minutes later

 

Having made it on time by just a minute, Team RWBY sat down in their respective seats, ready to start class, making sure to greet Team JNPR, who had already made it there before them.

 

The portly teacher, Professor Port, began explaining the ins and outs of the class to all the students, but in the process, began to ramble on about the various adventures he had face in his past, and all of Team RWBY, save for Blake and Weiss, were quickly zoning out.

 

Yang was nodding off, snoring slightly with her chin rested in her hand. Ruby was drawing doodles on a piece of notebook paper, and Add was lost in his thoughts, twirling a ballpoint pen in his hand, tuning out everything around him.

 

“What am I doing? I’m getting too involved in their antics...I came here for one reason. To gather Dust for my Nasod Armor. I need to focus on the task on hand...Still, can’t hurt to have a little fun every once in a while, unlike Miss Goody-Two Shoes Schnee over there.”

 

“I have to appear to be their friends in order to gain information, and I still need to get on Snow Queen’s good side...Something tells me I’ll be here for a while, but while I’m here, I need to make the most of my time. But...”

 

Before Add could finish his thought process, what Professor Port says next draws his attention. “A true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise! So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?”

 

“I fit all of those categories...and it wouldn’t hurt to get some recognition.” 

 

Weiss grinned internally. “I’m all of those and more! Plus, this will be a good chance to show that idiot Add what real talent looks like.”

 

Soon, Add and Weiss both raise their hands and speak at the exact same time.

 

“I do.”

“I do, sir!”

 

Add and Weiss quickly turned to each other and stared. Weiss glared at him, gritting her teeth. Add simply smirks at her.

 

“Well, we have 2 students who think this way. Then, let’s find out! The two of you shall team up to take on your enemy.” Professor Port turns to gesture at the glowing red eyes surrounded by shadow shaking the cage that traps it. Get dressed into your normal attire, grab your weapons, step forward, and face your opponent! And let’s make it interesting, why not? See which one between the both of you can land the final blow!"

 

5 minutes later

 

Add and Weiss are both dressed in their regular clothes, both with their weapons ready. Weiss assumes a fencing stance and Add cracks his knuckles, his dynamos behind him, glowing with electrical currents. 

 

"Alright!" Port, standing next to the cage, pulls out his weapon, a huge axe. "Let the match... begin!" The professor swings down and breaks the lock, dropping the cage door and revealing the Boarbatusk inside, which immediately charges at both Add and Weiss.

 

Weiss quickly uses Myrtenaster to deflect its attack and roll to the side, readying herself for its next move. The [Grimm](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Grimm) stands a distance away from its enemy, studying them. 

 

Add quickly rushes towards the Grimm, throwing a hard punch into the Grimm’s jaw, stunning it momentarily before tit brings its large tusks down upon him, trying to knock him away. Add quickly grabs onto the husks to avoid getting knocked away, but to no avail, the Grimm shakes wildly and with great strength, spins its head and launches Add into the air.

 

Add quickly flips backwards and stares downward at the Grimm before sticking out his leg and bringing the heel of his boot directly down on the Boarbatusk’s head, causing it to yell out in pain.

 

Add quickly dashes backwards, creating some space between them. Using this opportunity, Weiss makes her move. Weiss lifts her empty hand into the air, forming a glyph and launching it at the Grimm who in response, rolls itself into a ball and launches itself at her, crushing the glyph completely, undamaged by it. 

 

The Grimm continues rolling towards Weiss, who conjures a blue and white defensive glyph, blocking the oncoming rampage of the Boarbatusk. Weiss, ready to leap forward and administer the finishing blow, notices out of the corner of her eye a burst of lightning energy scattering around next to her. 

 

She notices that the burst of electrical currents came from Add, who’s body was now enveloped in a purple aura-like energy. His feet were floating slightly above the ground.

 

Weiss’s eyes widen sightly as the display. “What is this...? Is that his semblance...or his aura? No...it looks nothing like anything I’ve seen before. What is this immense power I’m feeling...?”

 

Everyone in the class watching the fight and Add intensely, watches in awe at the power being shown from this boy. Add, rushing forward at accelerate his speed, quickly jumps off of them, summoning them to float behind him. He quickly teleports in a flash of purple energy and is suddenly in front of the Boarbatusk. He starts to brutally punch away at the Boarbatusk, alternating between left and right, the punches being landed surrounded by a glowing shield of electrical currents. After about 8 punches, Add lands a final punch and sends the Boarbatusk flying back into the wall. The Grimm wails out in pain before falling limp and silent.

 

Add dusts his hands off by swiping them together and deactivates his Nasod Armor before walking away back to his seat. “Too easy...”

 

Weiss, who was slightly astonished at the display, was now visibly seething with anger, gritting her teeth.

 

“Good show, my boy! Exceptional side work from you as well, Ms. Schnee. It seems we are indeed in the presence of a true Hunter and Huntress-in training!” 

 

"I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and...stay vigilant! Class dismissed!

 

Weiss scoffs out of pure anger and turns away, storming quickly out of the classroom. The rest of Team RWBY, minus Add, and Team JNPR all watched as Weiss hurriedly walked out.

 

“Wow, she’s pretty pissed.”said Yang. “Indeed.” Blake replied.

 

“Yang turned to Add and quickly rushed over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck from behind and giggling slightly. “Nice work, hot shot.” Add, actually enjoying Yang’s praise for once, simply nodded with a uninterested look on his face, his eyes closed. “Eh, that was no problem at all.” 

 

Add then contemplated to himself in his head. 

 

“That definitely won’t win Weiss over for me at all. But as I said, it’s a process. I don’t see how her non-existent trust in me can become even lower based on this.”

 

As Teams RWBY minus the R and W, and JNPR talked amongst themselves about Add’s brilliant display of fighting capability,  Ruby stood silently, staring at the class entrance with a sad look on her face, worried about her teammate who had stormed out of the class moments ago.

 

She was astonished by what seeing what Add can do in a fight, but regardless of that, right now she cared more about how Weiss was feeling. After all, Ruby hated to see her friends feeling down.

 

 

A while later

The time was 5:00 pm. The sun was starting to set. Weiss stood outside the door of Team RWBY’s dorm as she leaned against the wall, gritting her teeth.

 

“Damn it...Damn it! How did I let him upstage me like that! I know it was supposed to be a team effort, but still...”

 

Weiss was angry. How dare some hardly known new kid come out of nowhere and take the spotlight that was rightfully hers! It made her sick. But it also made her question her own abilities.

 

“No...now’s not the time to be feeling sorry for myself. I’m better than him and I know it! He’s not normal, that Add...something’s up with him...”

 

“No matter. I need to get even stronger! I refuse to be inferior to him!”

 

Weiss than lifted her hand up to her face and traced the scar on her left eye slowly.

 

“He has a scar under his eye as well...I wonder how he got it...”

 

“Thinking about me over there, eh, Snow Queen?” said an all too familiar voice. Add walked up to Weiss, hands in his pockets, looking at her.

 

Weiss scoffed and turned her head away from him. “Hmph. As if!”

 

“Heh...” Add then leaned up against the wall as well, right next to Weiss. Weiss scooted slightly away from him, creating a bit of space between them.

 

“Where are the others?” Weiss asked?” Add replies, “Hanging over in the cafeteria, getting something to eat. I told them I would meet them back at the dorm. They said they’re bringing some food back for us, just in case you were hungry.”

 

The silence was so tense, you could cut it with a knife. Add got an idea in his head.

 

“This could help in getting on her good side. Gotta be effective with this...”

 

Neither of the two bothered to speak, standing there for almost a full 2 minutes before Add finally spoke up.

 

“Hey. I know I’m the last person you want to hear this from, but...you did pretty well out there.”

 

“Hah. I don’t need your approval. I know I did good.” 

 

“Of course. You are the Weiss Schnee, after all.” Add joked, a playful grin on his face.

 

 

Weiss simply chuckled mirthlessly. “You got that right...”

 

Add spoke again. “Your techniques and style are pretty interesting, I gotta say.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Yeah...you move with a grace and finesse that is definitely remarkable...and from just looking at you, you’re definitely a sharp girl in the mind department.”

 

Weiss raised an eyebrow curiously. “Well, it’s good to know that even a foolish brute like you knows talent when he sees it.”

 

“You even remind me of someone...”

 

“Oh, and who would that be?”

 

Add thought of that white haired Nasod girl before stopping his thought process and shaking his head. “Nah, never mind. Forget I said that...”

 

“Hmph. Very well, then.”

 

“ Still...If you’re mad at me, I understand. I did kinda upstage you. But I felt I had to make my presence known, you know, being the new kid and all. No disrespect to you, of course.”

 

Weiss was questioning this boy curiously inside her mind. “What’s with this guy...first he comes off as an annoying, overconfident brute. Now he’s being all nice and respectful...Is it an act? No...can’t go judging people based on that...not even him.”

 

“Well, I’m kinda beat.” Add said as he stretched his arms out and yawned slightly. “I’m gonna go inside and kick back until they get here with the food. “Add said as he opened the door to their dorm, and proceeded to walk inside, but before he could, Weiss called to him.

 

“Hey.” Add turned around to look at her curiously. “Hmm? What’s up?”

 

“That scar under your left eye...why it is pink? And what happened for you to end up with it?”

 

Add stood silently for a bit before bringing his hand up to his face and tracing one of his fingers over the mark that blemished his otherwise flawless face.

 

“...That’s a story for another day, Snow Queen. See you when you come inside.”

 

“Don’t think we’re all buddy-buddy now just because you complimented me. I still don’t rather like you or trust you all that much...”

Add simply chuckled slightly upon hearing these words. “Didn’t expect you to. At least not this quickly. But that means it’ll be all the more fun to change your mind.”Add said as he walked inside, the door closing behind him, leaving a curious Weiss behind to gather her thoughts.

 

 

“I don’t trust him...but am I wrong for that?”

 

3 hours later

 

All of Team RWBY were now in their dorm and laying down on their respective beds, Add on his makeshift bed provide by his dynamos. All the other girls were asleep, Ruby and Yang snoring slightly, Blake unmoving, except for her bow twitching slightly, and Weiss laying on her side, her front turned away from Add.

 

Add was asleep was well, so he didn’t notice Weiss turn around and stare at him curiously as he laid there.

 

“Who was he talking about when he said he reminded me of someone, and how did he get that scar?”

 

These thoughts were running through Weiss’s head as she tried to sleep but could not at the moment. As soon as she was about to clear her head of all thoughts and get some well-needed sleep, she heard Add speak quietly in his sleep as she looked at him. He seemed to have not noticed that she was awake.

 

“M-mother...”

 

“Mother?” Weiss thought as she listened to the boy whisper in his sleep. He must be having a dream.

 

“Eve...”

 

Add then stopped whispering altogether and was silent.

 

Weiss, form hearing him whisper in his sleep, had deduced that his mother might be a hard topic for him to talk about.

 

“His mother. Something must have happened to her...could she be connected to the reason as to why he wouldn’t tell me about his scar? And Eve...who is Eve?”

 

One question ran through Weiss’s mind before she cleared her mind of all thoughts and let sleep overtake her.

 

_“Add...just who are you?”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And that’s a wrap, ladies and gentleman. Would’ve had this finished and up like three days ago, but I just had a few things get in the way. Now, I’m free to concentrate on writing. Also, before someone brings it up, I will be diverging from canon more and more as the story progresses. These first few chapters are just running off of canon material in order to set up new original ideas for this fic in the future. 
> 
> Seems like Weiss is even more suspicious of Add, but with it Add has come ever so slightly closer to gaining Weiss’s trust. How will these affect things in time to come? Find out more details in chapter 4!
> 
> See ya then!


	4. Teammates

"Mother!"

 

This single word escaped from Add’s lips as he leaned up in his bed, breathing a bit heavier then normal and feeling cold sweat covering his brow. Realizing that he had just been having a nightmare and sighed in relief before covering his face with his hands.

 

“Agh...it’s been a while since I’ve had any type of dream about her...” Add spoke quietly to no one in particular as he looked around the room. The lights were off and it was still looking a bit dark outside. He noticed that all of the girls were still asleep. He reached over to the nearby bedside table next to Ruby and Weiss and grabbed his scroll that Ms. Goodwitch dropped off for him last night before he went to sleep.

 

He checked the time, which was 6:00 am. 

 

“Still have three more hours before class today, and the girls usually wake up at 8. Not that tired, so...I’ll guess I’ll go get some fresh air.”

 

With that thought, Add got up from his makeshift bed and grabbed his dynamos, willing them to life as he quietly walked over to the far left corner to grab his boots and jacket, which was laying on a rack in the nearest corner of the room. He pulled them on and looked out the window before lifting it up as quietly as he could before climbing out of it and standing on the windowsill, letting down the window. 

 

He then jumped down to the ground, landing safely on his feet as he stood atop his dynamos and zoomed off into the open. Little did he know that a certain heiress had been awoken by the movements in the room and noticed Add’s departure right after he had left, but she couldn’t be bothered to go after him. She didn’t care what he did on his own time. So she closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

 

 

Add enjoyed the feeling of the cool autumn air hitting his face as he slowly glided through the air, taking a look down at the scenery below him. He then looked to see a lamppost that had a sign that read ‘Downtown Vale.’ After a while of gliding around, Add then stopped and landed down on the top of a random building.

 

“It sure is a cool-looking place...kinda reminds me of...”

 

As Add was thinking out loud, he noticed a strange sound slowly approaching behind him. He turned his head just in time to widen his eyes as he noticed a fireball heading straight for him. His eyes widened as he quickly rolled out of the way to avoid getting hit.

 

“What the hell?...Hey, I don’t think fried genius is something you want on your plate!” Add yelled in the sky to the attacker. Said attacker was a black-haired lady in a silky red dress with slender legs and high heels. Most of her face was shrouded in shadow, but what stood out to Add was her piercing amber eyes. She was standing on the edge of a black helicopter that was now floating stagnant in the air.

 

The lady, named Cinder Fall, looked down at the white-haired boy and grinned maliciously before motioning with her hand for someone in the copter to come forth.

 

“Roman. There’s some kid on the rooftops and we don’t need any witnesses. So...take care of him.”

 

Right after that was said, an orange-haired man with his hair covering one eye, in a black top hat with with a white suit coat and black pants and shoes holding a black cane.

 

“Ah...another Beacon brat, perhaps? Such a pain...” Roman At any rate, kid, name’s Torchwick, so at least you get to know the name of the guy who killed you.

 

Add, annoyed by the holier than thou attitude resonating form this guy, decided to crack a joke.

 

“Kill me, eh? Sounds interesting. I’d like to see you try. What are you gonna do, use that long cane of yours? You must be trying to compensate for something with it. I’m pretty sure your mistress over there isn’t satisfied with your torch wick.”

 

Roman growled and pointed his cane at Add, readying to shoot. “You got jokes, huh? It’ll be the last one you’ll ever make.” With that, Roman launched a grenade in Add’s direction. 

 

“We’ll see about that...” Add said as he lifted his hand and his dynamos formed a circle around his hand. 

 

Roman, curious, questioned what this kid was planning. “What the hell is he doing?”

Add whispered one word.

 

Conqueror. 

With that, Add’s dynamos glowed an intense shade of purple as particles of purple energy spheres formed around them, forming one big energy sphere. In one second, the energy sphere dispersed into various particle spheres which homed in on Roman’s grenade, causing an explosion and mass amounts of smoke to leak into the air.

 

As Roman tried to clear out the smoke to see what was going on, he noticed more particle spheres coming towards the copter, which directly hit the plane’s tail, causing it to twirl out of control.

 

“Ugh! Damn it!”

 

Roman, distraught by the plane going out of orbit, he failed to notice that Add had flown up to the copter and had quickly flown in front of him before delivering a strong punch to his face that knocked him to the very back of the copter.

 

Cinder, noticing that things were getting out of hand quickly launched another fire projectile at Add. Add quickly dodged the fireball, but that left Roman to recover and shoot a grenade at Add, which Add didn’t have time to react to. The grenade hit him and blew up, knocking Add back and out of the air.

 

Add was falling to the ground, but quickly willed himself to get up and levitate himself slowly above the ground on his dynamos and stop his fall. As he looked back up to the sky, he noticed that the helicopter was retreating in the opposite direction.

 

Add yelled at the people in the copter before they could get too far out of range to hear him. “I got more where that came from! You mess with me, you get burned!”

 

Add sighed and noticed that there was a small cut on his cheek that was bleeding a bit, but wouldn’t leave a long term scar. He used his hand to wipe off the blood and spoke to himself. “Man, that grenade packed a punch...”

 

Add the noticed a light shine out of the corner of his eye. He looked to the sky and saw a small yellow crystal falling to the ground. Curious he glided over to where the shiny object was falling and grabbed it with one hand before it could hit the ground.

 

“What is this? Must have fallen off that helicopter.” Add held the small crystal up to the sun and examined it carefully. It looked to have small cracks in it, as well as glow with an calm yellow light.

 

“If I’m right, this must be...a dust crystal. This could be my first step to figuring out the inner machinations of Dust.”

 

Add quickly stuffed the crystal into his pocket and pulled out his scroll to check the time before placing it back in his pocket.

 

“Better get back before the girls wake up.” Add levitated into the air and quickly zoomed away towards Beacon.

 

3 hours later

 

Add had managed to get back in time and lay down in bed like he hadn’t been gone the whole time. He arrived back at around 7:30 am. At 8:00, the five members of Team RWBY all woke up and proceeded to get themselves ready for class.

 

Now, Team RWBY was sitting in their 9:00 am class as Professor Port droned on about another story of his youth that no one could be bothered to listen to. Ruby was doodling on a piece of paper. Yang was snoozing again, as usual. Blake was reading one of her novels. Weiss and Add had both been taking notes, but eventually found themselves unable to keep listening and eventually zoned out into their own thoughts.

 

Add was spinning a ballpoint pen in his hands as he usually does when he’s thinking in class.

 

“Those guys....who were they and what where they planning to do? And this Dust crystal...what are its true capabilities? Hmm...I’m getting a feeling that things are gonna be getting pretty serious in the near future...”

 

As Add was thinking to himself, Weiss was looking at him from her seat, which was two seats apart from her. 

 

“What was he doing, leaving out so early? Where did he go?...Listen to me. He’s a jerk. As if I care what he does...”

 

As Weiss was staring Add down, Add felt like someone was staring at him, so he looked to his side. Weiss quickly turned her gaze in the opposite direction. 

 

Soon after class was over, the rest of the day went back pretty quickly. After finishing his last class, Add was standing outside of the cafeteria door, leaning against the wall, taking a bite out of a sweet bun. The other four members of Team RWBY were sitting inside the cafeteria at their usual table, talking amongst themselves.

 

“Where did Add go?” asked Ruby as she took a bit from a chocolate chip cookie. 

 

“He said he had to go talk with one of the teachers about something and that he’ll be back later.” Blake replied as she nibbled on a tuna sandwich.

 

“He seemed to be daydreaming a lot in class today. I mean, I know I do, but Add usually pays attention, so whatever he was thinking about must have been important.” Ruby contemplated as she grabbed another cookie off her plate.

 

“Obviously, he was thinking about me, of course!” Yang exclaimed with a grin as she took a sip from her cup of lemonade. “Probably thinking of a way to woo me over.”

 

“Right. Of course he is.” Blake muttered as she rolled her eyes at Yang’s narcissism. Yang pouted cutely in response. “Aw, come on! I’m quite the looker, if I do say so myself! He’s  so into me. Wouldn’t you agree, Weiss? Hey, earth to Weiss.” Yang said as she brought her hand in front of Weiss’s face and snapped her fingers, snapping the heiress out of her moment of deep thought.

### “Huh? Oh yeah, sure, Yang.” Weiss replied, not aware of what Yang was talking about in the first place. “I’m gonna go to the bathroom. Be right back.” With that, Weiss stood up from her seat at the table and headed to the front door to leave. But little did the other girls know that Weiss was really going to see where Add was.

 

As Weiss walked out the front door, she looked around to see if Add was around, but to no avail, he was nowhere to be seen. Slightly disappointed, Weiss continues on her search for her fellow teammate.

 

Outside the school

 

Add had decided to leave the building and went over to the school’s training facility. The sun was starting to set, so they weren’t many around in the facility this late in the day. Add looked around to make sure no one was around before pulling out the pair of blue dice Glave had given him before he had left for Remnant and shook them three times, triggering Glave’s voice in his head. 

 

For extra precaution, Add held his scroll up to his right ear to make it seem like he talking to someone on it and not just talking out loud to himself. 

 

What’s up kid?

 

“A step closer to finishing my goal is what’s up, Glave. Turns out the white-haired girl Weiss is actually the heiress of a famous Dust company. And what luck, she’s on the same team as I am.” Add said as he looked out to the sky, watching the sun.

 

Oooh, interesting. I didn’t know that.

 

“I was surprised for a second that you didn’t, but then again you did say you only knew the vanilla information on Remnant and the way things go here. But there’s also something else that’s interesting.

 

And that would be?

 

“When I woke up this morning, I decided to leave to scope the city out. To get a better understanding of my surroundings. But when I stopped for a bit on the top of some building, some woman in a red dress along with some loser in a suit attacked me. I planned to beat some answers out of them, but they fled the scene after I ruined their helicopter.”

 

Hmm. That does seem rather suspicious. Any idea on what they were planning to do?

 

“Unfortunately, no. But judging from their demeanor, they were up to something. Honestly, I could care less about that. As long they don’t get in the way of my plans, they can do whatever they like.”

 

So what do you plan to do now?

 

“Easy. Continuing to shift my way into Weiss’s good graces. It’s a slow process, but it’s working for the most part. And besides, if more progress hasn’t been made in a certain period of time, I have one ace in the hole that I’m sure will give me the advantage.”

 

Details, please?

 

“Glave, come on. Where’s the fun in telling you? It’s better for you to sit back and watch what happens. It’s more entertaining that way.

 

I suppose you’re right. But just so you know, Add, as much as I find your plans interesting, you’ll never hear if I think what you’re doing is right or wrong. You’ll also never hear me giving you tips on what you should do. I’m no accomplice, I’m just a spectator.

 

“Tch...Well, I figured that much already. But I certainly think you’ve got the right approach. Anyway, I’m gonna get going. I told the girls I’d meet them back at the cafeteria.”

 

Later.

 

With that, the mental link disconnected and Add stuffed his scroll back into his pocket. He then stuffed his hands into his pockets and started his walk back to the cafeteria. “This is not easy...”

 

“What isn’t easy?” A voice from in front of Add asked him. Add knew who the voice belonged to and looked up to see the Ice Queen herself looking at him, a stern look on her face. She stood there with her arms crossed over her small chest.

 

“Lifting weights, Ice Queen. Gotta stay fit for the ladies. Like you.” Add joked in hopes to get her off his case. Luckily for him, it worked. 

 

Weiss rolled her eyes and scoffed at Add’s comment. “Oh, please...”

 

Add continued on walking, and Weiss followed beside him. 

 

“Are the others still in the cafeteria?” Add wondered as he asked Weiss. “Probably, but I wouldn’t be surprised if they’ve already went back to our room. You were gone for quite some time.”

 

“Ah. I see...” After that, the both of them went silent for a bit, just continuing to walk. Add soon decided to break the awkward silence by bringing up something he was curious about.

 

“So, what made you come here? I mean, everyone and their mother knows you’re not that fond of me. Finally warming up to me, perhaps?” Add stated with a grin.

 

“Don’t count on it, you dolt. I simply came to check on you because the others wanted to know where you were.”

 

“I think you’re lying.”

 

Weiss looked over a Add with an glare. “Excuse me?” Add stopped walking and leaned in close to Weiss’s face, sporting the sliest grin he could muster, which made Weiss blush ever so slightly and lean back.

 

“If that was the case, they would’ve all come along with you. You chose to come on your own. So spill it.”

 

Weiss, knowing that she had been discovered, sighed, and told Add what he wanted to know.

 

“I wanna know what’s up with you.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“You know what I mean! Ever since we first met you back in Emerald Forest, I’ve been suspicious of you...your reasoning to be here seemed odd. And then there’s the fact that we had to help educate you on multiple things you didn’t know about, which people here usually already know. And I know you left out earlier this morning and came back before the others could find out.”

 

Add kept a indifferent look on his face, but on the inside, he was panicking a bit. Damn this girl...she’s persistent, and sharp.

 

“Also...” Weiss began. Add raised an eyebrow at her. “Also what?”

 

“...I heard you talking in your sleep. Something about your mother. And someone named Eve...” Upon hearing this, Add’s eyes widened ever so slightly and his body tensed up a bit. Weiss took notice of this and knew she had hit a nail on the head.

 

“Teammates don’t keep things from each other. Knowing who your teammates are makes for better team chemistry. So I’ll ask you again...what’s up with you?”

 

Add looked down at the ground, his bangs covering his eyes a bit before turning around and looking out at the sky.

Weiss, concerned if she pressed the issue too much, called his name. “..Add?”

 

Add chuckled slightly to himself. “That’s the first time you’ve called me by my name since we first met...Listen, I’ll tell you what you to know.”

 

Alright. Just gotta convince her and everything should go smoothly...

 

Add looked around their surroundings and spotted a nearby sitting bench. Add walked over to it, signaling Weiss to follow as he sat down. Weiss sat down beside him, scooting away a bit to keep distance.

 

Things were silent except for the occasional whistle of the wind until Add spoke up.

 

“Things were difficult for me as a child...I won’t go into details, but let’s just say at the time, I saw some things that a kid my age should never have to see...”

 

Weiss, now curious and glad she was getting somewhere on solving the mystery of Add, listened in, but made sure not to seem too eager.

 

“Things weren’t doing it for me at home...So I ran away. I ran, and ran, and ran. I was isolated from society from a long time. So I had to fend for myself...”

 

Add made sure to make his story believable and switch certain parts up in it as well as leave a few details out.

 

“I eventually found a place I could live. Some abandoned building on the outskirts of Vale. I noticed that this place had a big library full of books on technology...I became immersed in these...and with schematics from a few science journals and some parts I scavenged from various science labs, I created my dynamos...”

 

“At one point I decided to leave the place and travel around Vale. Before I had met you guys and Team JNPR in Emerald Forest, I had heard about Beacon Academy and wanted to join the school, even though I had no previous training in any other schools. I crafted my skills on my own...”

 

Weiss, now invested in Add’s story, was staring at him with slight concern.

 

“And so I wandered the streets of Vale, trying to find my place in this big old world. And one day, I decided to go scavenging through Emerald Forest, and that’s when I met you guys...The reason I lied about knowing everything is because I hoped to get away from it all. To live a normal life. But then after I said that, even I realized that I would never be able to escape from the world. After all, trouble seems to find me wherever I go...I made that cover story up because I didn’t want anyone to pity me...”

 

“I miss my mother...a lot. I think about her a lot. And Eve...eve was my sister...who died after I left.”

 

Weiss’s eyes widened slightly. Add looked at the ground, his eyes closed.

 

“So, there you have it. Satisfied, Ice Queen?”

 

Weiss, not knowing what to say, could only say Add’s name. “Add, I...”

 

“Stop. Don’t worry about it...” Add lifted his head and turned to look at Weiss. “It’s all in the past now.”

 

As Weiss was starting to think she misjudged the boy sitting beside her and probably pried too much, she noticed a small cut on Add’s cheek.

 

“That cut, it wasn’t there before yesterday...Hold on.” Weiss reached into her pocket and grabbed a bandage she had, opened it and placed it over the cut.

 

“There...” Weiss couldn’t help but stare at Add’s pink scar, and soon caught herself staring at his eyes. Add looked back curiously, taking a glance at Weiss’s scar. Weiss quickly realized what she was doing and leaned back and turned her head in the opposite direction, trying to conceal her approaching blush.

 

Add, stunned by the action slightly, smiled genuinely. “That wasn’t needed, but...thank you.” 

 

Weiss simply got up from her seat on the bench and cleared her throat before speaking. “Well...we should get back. I’m sure the others are waiting for us.”

 

Add simply nodded and stood up himself. “Right.”

 

As they continued to walk, Weiss spoke. “I’m still not 100 % sure how I feel about you...but you’re in the gray. Just know, if you ever need someone to talk to, you know who to come to.”

 

Add simply laughed slightly. “Who knew you could care so much, Ice Queen?”

 

Weiss responded by punching Add’s shoulder. “Shut up! Don’t ruin it.” 

 

_Perfect..._

 

**Tracers Illustrated #1**

 

“Is it on...okay, it’s on.” Add said in a hushed tone as he held the handheld camera up in front of him.”What’s going on everybody, it’s ya boy, Add here and today I’m gonna be pranking Yang today. She’s in the shower right now, and when she least expects it, I’m gonna be using whipped cream to smack cam her. Let’s do this.”

 

Add walked up to the bathroom, opening the door quietly and sneakily creeping in. He grabbed the can of whipped cream from his jacket pocket and sprayed some in his free hand before placing the can back outside the door. 

 

Add slowly approached the shower with quiet steps before making it to the shower. “3, 2, 1...” Add mouthed the numbers at the camera before pulling back the shower curtain and yelling “SMACK CAM!”, smacking Yang in the face with whipped cream. At least, he thought is was Yang...he took a second look and noticed it was Weiss he had smacked instead of Yang. “...Oh, crap.” 

 

“Thought you were gonna get me, Add?” Yang said as she stood there in the bathroom, grinning at Add, who looked back at Yang in disbelief. “But I thought...”

 

Yang picked up the can of whipped cream and held it up to her mouth , spraying some of it into her mouth. “Mmm...tasty. You want me call you an ambulance?”

 

“Why?”

 

“Add...” Add tinged up and looked back to see Weiss with a blushing angered I

“That’s why.” Yang said as she watched in amusement.

 

Soon after, Yang was holding the same camera Add had and was filming Add, who was now attached to the wall with ice from Weiss’s Myternaster holding him up there.

 

“Say cheese, Add!” Yang laughed. “Screw you...” Add muttered as he tried to break free.

 

Weiss then came into the camera’s view and smacked Add in the face with a hand full of whipped cream, yelling, “Smack Cam, biaaaaaatch!”

## Add simply drooped his head in disbelief. “Smack cammed by Weiss of all people...”

 

Yang simply leaned in and licked some whipped cream off of Add’s cheek. “Yummy...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There we go guys. Hope the omake was funny enough for you. Sorry for this chapter taking so long to get out. Had a few things get in the way, but I’m free now.
> 
> See you in Chapter 5!


	5. Great Minds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becoming more and more suspicious of Add, Blake decides to have a talk with him to see if what she believes about him is true.

It had been a few weeks since the encounter Add had with that mysterious lady in the red dress and her lackeys. And in this time, Add successfully managed to get onto Weiss’s good side, for the most part at least. Weiss was warming up to Add slowly but surely, but she’d never let him know that. And it’s not like Weiss still didn’t get annoyed by the jokes that Add pulled every now and then. 

 

Add was also getting to know the others of his team rather well. He was interested by the high-octane speed that his team leader Ruby was able to achieve. He would even have races with Ruby out in Emerald Forest sometimes.  

 

He had learned of semblances a while back before he got accepted into Beacon, but if super speed was Ruby’s just imagine what other types of semblances existed. Add made a mental note to do research on semblances at a later time.

 

Even though Yang had been quite an annoyance to Add the first weeks of his time here, he’s eventually grown accustomed to her antics. He honestly enjoyed the wild, carefree attitude she exhibited. She was a thrill seeker, and Add was the same way, so they did hit it off. Though Yang would still try to hit on him every now and again, but he never knew if it genuine or just run-of-the-mill teasing.

 

But, out of all the girls, Blake was the one Add had come into least contact with. Blake, although now more open to speak with her team as compared to how she was in the beginning, she was still considerably ‘to herself’ as often as she could be. Add was good at being able to read most of the girls considerably well, but Blake, however, was just the one he couldn’t wrap his head around. She was truly a mystery. A mystery that would soon be unraveled as time progressed.

 

Add was looking at Blake out of the corner of his eye as he and the girls were out on the town. They were currently strolling through the streets of Downtown Vale. Add was spacing out, thinking about a lot.

 

What if someone saw me that morning...? No matter how small it is, something like that can’t be ignored by everyone...it’s just a problem of who’s onto me if anyone...

 

“Earth to Add!” Yang yelled as she poked Add repeatedly in the cheek. Add quickly grabbed Yang’s hand and placed it back down. “Ah, my bad...”

 

“What’s been up with you lately? You’ve been kind of out of it ever since we got here.” Weiss commented as she looked at Add curiously.

 

“I guess I’m just a bit tired. After all, I studied a lot the past few weeks, which shows in the fact that I scored #1 on the freshman midterm exams this semester.” Add grinned as he placed his hands in his pocket.

 

“I still can’t believe you scored higher than me...” Weiss contemplated. She scored #2.

 

“Cough. Nerd. Cough.” Yang not-so-subtly joked as she playfully elbowed Add in the side. Add simply rolled his eyes.

 

“I’m a jokester, but I take care of my business. Maybe if you would actually take your studies seriously, you’d be able to get better grades, Yang.” Add said as continued walking.

 

“Hey, I still did pretty good on them!” Yang argued.

 

“I don’t think having the lowest score is something to be proud of, sis.” Ruby spoke.

 

“Well, at least they’re finally behind us for now.” Yang said as she placed her arms behind her head and sighed as she walked.

 

“Yeah, now we’ve got the Vytal Festival to look forward to.

 

As the others were immersed in their conversation, Blake was watching Add quietly as she walked behind everyone else.

 

Even though Blake had been approving of Add ever since he was accepted into the team, she still held onto this creeping belief that something was up with him.

 

The past few weeks, Add had been submersed in the academy’s science lab. One could say that he was simply readying himself for exams, but what Blake found suspicious is that one day while heading to the library to read, she saw him analyzing a small lightning based dust crystal. Considering the fact that Add probably didn’t buy that, she wondered where he got it from and what he wanted to do with it.

 

And then, when Blake checked the news this morning, there were reports of an attempt to break-in at the local dust store, From Dust Till Dawn. A number of small dust crystals were reported to have been found scattered around the ground, which the store owner confirmed to be from his store.

 

And there were also reports that someone may have sabotaged the attempt at stealing from the store. Nothing had been revealed as to who the mystery person was, but Blake had an idea of who it might be. 

 

Could it have really been him...?

 

Add continued walking in the front of the pack, but he felt that someone was staring right at him from behind, and he didn’t need to turn around to know who it was.

 

Add stopped and his eyes widened as he looked into the glass wall of a nearby building. Behind that wall was a multitude of TVs, and in the midst of those TV’s, one of them was showing a new report that released further details on the incident a few weeks ago, the one that he was involved in.

 

Damn it! I knew someone would catch on...but I should be fine for now. They don’t know my identity. So as long as I lay low, they won’t link it back to me...

 

Add then turned his direction to the building across from it, and instantly recognized the building.

 

That’s the dust shop...so that’s what those guys were after., and I’m in the crossfire. This isn’t good...

 

“Add, are you okay?” Ruby asked as she noticed that Add had stopped walking and was staring at some nearby store. Weiss rose an eyebrow, and Yang stared at him curiously.

 

They all turn to Add’s direction and notice that the local Dust store’s entrance had been covered by police tape. Two detectives were standing outside doing an investigation to see if they could find any leads. They listen in on the conversation. From what they heard, the infamous White Fang could be behind this.

 

## “So that was the third robbery this week?...” Weiss contemplated as she placed her thumb and index finger on her chin, thinking about all the possibilities. “The White Fang...I wouldn’t put it past those scum to do something like this.”

 

Upon hearing the way Weiss referred to the White Fang, Blake gritted her teeth slightly. She wanted to say something, but decided to hold her tongue. 

 

For their sake, I hope it’s not them...

 

Team RWBY’s attention was caught by a news report airing on a television behind the glass windows of a nearby clothing shop. In the news report, a female news reporter was covering acquired info on latest dust robberies.

 

“A few weeks ago before the latest dust robberies, there was a robbery attempt on the Dust Till Dawn store in Downtown Vale. However, the attempt was reportedly stopped by someone. The identity of this person is unknown, but police are currently trying to figure out more. More info later tonight at 6.”

 

Add sighed in relief mentally. 

 

So I’m safe for now...I don’t need any heat on me, especially from the police...

 

Yang sighs and folds her arms behind her head. “Exams.Vytal festival. Dust robberies. So many things going on at once. What a pain.”

 

“Oh, suck it up.” Weiss said as she rolled her eyes at Yang’s laziness.

 

“We can get some lunch! Me and Yang’s treat. It’ll be a cool way to unwind.” Ruby said as she twirled around in happiness. “I’m really craving cookies right now.”

 

“When are you not craving cookies?” Weiss scoffed as she and the two sisters walked in the direction of the restaurant Ruby was pointing to.

 

Blake stared at the rest of her team in front of her and looked over at Add in the corner of her eye before stopping walking.

 

“Guys, you can go ahead without me. I’m gonna go over to that coffee shop over there.” Blake said as she pointed in the opposite direction.

 

The three girls as well as Add looked over at her curiously. The three girls nodded in approval and turned around to continue to the restaurant.

 

As Add walked to follow them, Blake placed her hand on Add’s shoulder, staring holes into him. Add stared back curiously. The look Blake was giving him was unnerving.

 

“Add. We need to talk.”

 

Add took a slow sip from his cup of coffee as he stared silently at Blake from across the table they were sitting at in the coffee shop Blake recommended. Blake stared back at him as she held up her cup of tea to her lips with both hands before laying it back down on the table.

 

“This is a pretty nice coffee shop. Nice sears too. Here in the back, no one can bother us.”

 

“Indeed...”

 

“So...what is it you wanted to talk to me about? I’m sure you didn’t bring me here just to stare at me all day.” Add grinned as he chuckled slightly.

 

“Not even.” Blake said as she blushed ever so slightly. At that moment, Add could’ve sworn he saw Blake’s bow twitch.

 

“Add...are you familiar with the White Fang?” Blake said slowly as she quietly stared at Add, waiting for a response.

 

Add took a second to think before nodding slowly. “Yeah, I’ve heard of them. I read about them when I came to Beacon. Some Faunus equality group that meant good, but due to reasons, turned to crime. Don’t know too much about them, though. Why do you ask?”

 

Blake tensed up just a little bit, and whether Add didn’t notice or noticed, but chose not to say anything, Blake didn’t know. Blake coughed slightly and spoke up.

 

“Well...the White Fang is rumored to be behind the latest string of dust robberies over the past few weeks.”

 

“I’ve heard. What, do you have any idea who’s behind it? Like the leader or something?”

 

“I’ve got a pretty good idea of who it is. In fact, I’m 100 percent sure it’s this guy.” With that, Blake reached inside her shirt and pulled out a small picture of a man who Add had definitely recognized. Add’s eyes widened slightly, but he kept his composure in order to not raise Blake’s suspicion. 

 

That’s the guy that attacked me that one morning...

 

“His name’s Roman Torchwick. Ruby ran into him one day before she met us and she told us all she knew about him. With what she told me, there’s no doubt it’s all his doing. Does he ring a bell to you?”

WAdd reached over to grab the picture and examine it for a bit before placing it back down and speaking. “I’ve heard his name before, but never saw what he looked like until now. Looks like a douchebag.”

 

“I agree.” Blake stated. “But regardless of this, there’s something that’s not right here...”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“The reports on the latest string of dust robberies have all ended in the same result except for one, and that one is the one where some unknown person stopped Torchwick and his goons from completing their goal. Also, the report stated that small traces of lightning-based dust crystals were found around the premises of the Dust Till Dawn shop that same exact day.”

 

“Where are you going with this, Blake?” Add questioned, placing his arms over his chest, raising an eyebrow curiously.

 

“I saw you...”

 

“What?...”

 

“In the science lab the other day. You were examining what looked to be...a lightning-based dust crystal.” The surprised look on Add’s face did not go unnoticed by Blake.

 

“I’m pretty sure during your time here, you haven’t had any way to purchase dust crystals, so I’m curious as to how you got your hands on that. But judging by the look on your face just now, I’m convinced that I’m right in what I’m thinking. You were the one who stopped Torchwick that morning. Care to prove me wrong?”

 

Add shook slightly as he stared at Blake silently.

 

Damn it. I was careless...She got me. And if I keep making rookie mistakes, I’ll just keep playing right into her hands. But, now it’s time to turn the tables.

 

Add grinned and chuckled slightly before leaning back in his chair and folding his arms behind his head. “Truly amazing. You’re pretty sharp, Blake. That’s one of the things I admire about you.”

 

“Oh, really?” Blake said as she crossed her arms under her medium-sized bosom, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Indeed. I’ll admit. You’re the one in the team that I’ve interacted with the least, and due to that, I know the least about you, and vice versa. Seeing this analytic side of you is quite...satisfying.”

 

“Well, thank you. But despite that, I can confirm that is was you that morning, right?”

 

“Indeed, you can.”

 

“I see...so tell me. What were you doing out there that morning anyway?”

 

“Heh. I just needed to get some fresh air, you know? Get to know the area a little bit. So I did, and I ended up running into that Torchwick guy and his goons. I gave him the what for, and sent him back with his tail between his legs. Simple, really.”

 

“Interesting...” Blake said. “One more thing. I need to know something else.” 

 

“Ask away.”

 

“You...aren’t involved with the White Fang or Torchwick anyway, are you?”

 

Add looked at her curiously. “Hm? Nah. If me fending them off didn’t tip you off enough, I’m a lone wolf. I don’t associate with guys like that. The only ones I associate myself with is my team.”

 

Blake stared silently at him before nodding slightly. “Alright then. Sorry for accusing. I just had to be sure.”

 

“It’s no problem at all, really. I can understand wanting to be safe. Sometimes, you just can’t trust people, even the ones you think are the closest to you. But make no mistake. I’m on your side.”

 

“Good...very good.”

 

“However, I’m curious, Blake. As observing as you are, you’re usually never this talkative. It’s not quite like you. And it seems you know more about the White Fang than you let on...care to explain?

 

Blake’s eyes widened slightly as she looked slightly taken back by Add’s accusation. And she knew it was right. Blake coughed slightly to keep her composure.

 

“I simply do good research. After all, it doesn’t seem wrong to study your enemies, right?”

 

“You have a point there. Alright, well, everything’s cool.”

 

“Indeed...one more thing, though.” Blake said. 

 

“What is it?” Add responded.

 

“Would you be willing to help me look further into the dust robbery investigation. As I can tell, you’re pretty clever yourself, Add. So having your help would be of great use to me. So how about it?’

 

Add thought about Blake’s offer for a second before nodding and reaching his hand out and offering his hand for a shake. “I’d be glad to.” Blake reached out and grabbed his hand, shaking it firmly. 

 

Maybe teasing her will help her soften up to me a bit more...

 

Add held onto Blake’s hand and lifted it up to his lips, kissing it softly before looking up to her. Add enjoyed the cherry red blush he saw cover Blake’s cheeks.

 

“I look forward to working with you.”

 

Perfect.

 

 

Add laid down on his makeshift dynamo bed, holding his scroll up and surfing the internet on it. It was later at night, and every other person in the dorm was asleep. Except for a certain blonde-haired girl who was staring at Add as she was laying sideways on her bed. Yang was curious about what Blake and Add were talking about while Team RWBY was out in Downtown Vale.

 

Letting her curiousity overtake her,she calls out to Add, being careful not to wake anyone else.

 

“Hey, Plus?”

 

Add, having gotten used to the occasional nickname Yang gave him, looked over to her.

 

“What is it?”

Yang turned over on her stomach to get a better look at Add.

 

“What is it you and Blake were doing over in that cafe today?”

 

Add, not wanting to have Yang worrying about him, decided against telling her the truth and made up a lie to cover.

 

“She wanted to study some note with me. Final exams aren’t for another 3-4 months, but it can’t hurt to be prepared, am I right?”

 

“I guess...although, there could be more to it. You guys weren’t having a date, were you?” Yang teased. Though she hoped on the inside that she wasn’t right.

 

“Of course not. 

 

“Good. Cause if that was true, I wouldn’t be able to have you all to myself.” Yang winked playfully. Add simply responded with “Of course...”

 

Yang an Add sat silently a bit before Yang spoke up. 

 

“Add...?” Yang called out.

 

Add noticed the change in the tone of Yang’s voice. It was rather serious for someone of Yang’s nature. Curious, Add responded. 

 

“What’s up?”

 

“What was it like for you growing up as a kid?” Yang looked at him curiously.

 

Add humored her and decided to tell her. As he did with Weiss, he switched out certain details in order to leave his true backstory a mystery.

 

10 minutes later, Add had finished telling the story. Yang was sitting next to him looking at him as he stared out the window.

 

“That’s pretty deep...No wonder why you were so distant when we first met you.”

 

“Yeah...it’s bothersome sometimes...but I push on. Nothing to do but move forward.

 

“That’s true...but...”

 

Add turned his head to look at Yang. Yang smiled.

 

“We’re here for you. Me. Ruby, Weiss, and Blake. We all support you. You’re not alone.”

 

Add stared at her silently for a bit before chuckling. “Well, I figured that much already.”

“Come on...give Yang a big hug!” Yang said eagerly as she held out her arms.”

 

“Yang, no. We know how overboard you go with- oof!” Add couldn’t finish his sentence before Yang pounced him to the ground and hugged him tightly, rubbing her face into his shoulder, chuckling slightly.

 

Add, unable to break Yang’s bear grip, was slightly annoyed. But soon, he couldn’t help but smile himself.

 

“Oh, good grief...”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we get some well needed character development. And with this, I have a setup for many good plotlines in the future for this story. So look forward to that as the story progresses.
> 
> See ya in the next chapter. Peace!


	6. Plans

Add was laying back in his chair, fast asleep. His head was laying back on the head of the chair, with a history book covering his face. Slowly, Yang approached from the side of the table, unbeknownst to Add. Yang cleared her throat slightly before leaning in close to Add’s face and yelling, “Wake up, hot stuff!”

 

Add then yelled out, startled as he felt back in his chair and onto the floor. He groaned and looked up from his spot on the floor as he deadpanned.. “Really, Yang?” Yang chuckled. “Sorry for having a bit of fun, Plus.”

 

“I think a few shakes of his shoulder would’ve sufficed.” Blake said as she looked from across the table as she shook her head at Yang’s antics. Weiss nodded in agreement. “Indeed.” Ruby walked over to Add and extended her head for Add to grab. He did just that and pulled himself up to his feet. Looking at his teammates, he asked, “How long was I out?” 

 

“About an hour. For a top scorer in the freshman class, you’re pretty lazy.” Weiss said. Add grinned and sat back in his seat, placing his arms behind his head. “Hey, I can’t help it if I know how to have fun, unlike someone here.” Add then coughs into his fist and says Weiss’s name. Weiss’s reached and poked Add in the chest. “I know how to have fun!” Add replied, “You’re about as fun-seeking as a nerdy introvert. But that’s your thing, I suppose. Wouldn’t have it any other way.” Weiss blushed slightly. Was that a compliment? Probably as far as Add would go in those terms, so Weiss took it.

 

Add looked around in the Beacon library before placing his feet down on the floor and looked around the table before turning his attention to the black-haired girl across from him. “Found out anything so far, Blake?

 

Blake looked at Add and replied. “So far, not much other than the fact that the White Fang is definitely involved in the recent dust robberies. What doesn’t make sense to me is that whoever is leading them at the moment is siding with Roman Torchwick. Them being an anti-human group and all, it’s very strange for them to work with someone like him. It’s not how the White Fang operates...”

 

Add thought hard about it for a second, before opening his mouth to speak. “If this isn’t how the White Fang normally operates, than the one logical reason I can come up with as to why that would happen, is simple...” Add said as he reached into his coat pocket and took out a chocolate bar, opened the wrapping a bit, and took a bite. After the savoring the sweet taste of the chocolaty treat, Add finished his statement. “The White Fang is currently being led by a human. Someone who has connections with Torchwick outside of the White Fang.”

 

Blake thought to herself curiously as she listened to what Add’s theory. She thought it made some sense, but somewhere in her heart, she had a feeling that the leader was’n a human, but in fact...

 

At that moment, Blake suppressed the thoughts in her head and spoke to Add about her thoughts.

 

“Your idea makes sense. But who could it possibly be?” Blake asked as she placed her hand on her chin, taking more time to think. 

 

Add simply responded with a grin. “That, my friend, is something that alludes even me at the moment. At this current time, we have no idea where the White Fang’s base of operations is located as well as no idea of what they’re planning to do next.”

 

“Well, since we’ve heard that he somewhere in southeastern Vale, pinpointing his location should be easier, right?” Ruby said as she nibbled on a chocolate chip cookie.

 

“True, but there’s a possibility they know that someone may come after them, and they’ve prepared accordingly.” Add replied. 

 

“Well, so far, all we have is theories and speculations. For now, let’s just worry about we know. For example, the tournament coming up soon.” Weiss said as she looked over at Add curiously.

 

That incredible power I felt when I fought alongside him in Professor Port’s class that day...I wonder just exactly how strong are you, Add...? 

 

Add was staring into the distance before turning his head, noticing that Weiss was looking at him. Weiss quickly turned her head to the opposite direction, trying to shield her blushing face. Add simply chuckled as he walked over to the window and stared outside.

 

Things are going smoothly...I just need one clue. The sooner I find these White Fang guys, the sooner I get all the Dust I need...

 

Add didn’t notice that Blake was staring at him as well.

 

 

“Make sure you take care of it! We don’t need anyone on our tail right now, got it?” Roman yelled angrily into his cellphone before closing it and shoving it into his pocket.  He then sat himself down on a nearby chair. He took a look around the Vale hideout his boss had created for them. He palmed his face in his hands for a second, taking a bit to regain his composure. Being one of Vale’s most notorious criminals wasn’t easy. It was at times like this where another cigar would be the perfect solution for calming himself down. 

 

With that thought, Roman reached into his coat pocket and pulled a cigar from it, along with his lighter. He placed it into his mouth and placed the lighter at the tip of the cigar to light it, but right before he could, a certain brunette quickly walked up behind him and tugged the cigarette from his mouth. Roman looked over at her with an annoyed look, to which Cinder simply stared back with her glowing yellow-orange eyes, a soft, alluring smile spreading across her lips.

 

“I don’t like smelling all that smoke in the air, so wait until I’m done talking with you.”

Roman groaned slightly, but complied with Cinder’s demand. “Fine. What is it?”

 

Cinder simply walked past Roman, signaling for him to follow, which Roman did. “There’s been a change of plans. In...I’d say about two weeks, we will be abandoning this hideout for another base of operations.” Cinder said as she looked out into the distance.

 

“And where exactly would this place be?” Roman asked as he looked curiously at Cinder. 

 

“That, my dear Roman, will be revealed when the time comes. For now, focus on this. With the recent spree of Dust robberies you’ve committed in the past few weeks, there’s been little slip-ups that could cause us trouble in the future if we’re not careful.”

 

“And what could that possibly be? So far, I’ve been very thorough in all my movements.”

 

“For starters, if you’ve watched the news in the past couple of days, you would have noticed that recently, there were samples of lightning-based dust left on the crime scene at the Dust til Dawn shop in Downtown Vale. Keep in mind that this would only happen if you didn’t manage to keep the shipments secure, which I clearly left you in charge with.” Cinder said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

 

“Well, it’s not like it matters now. We’re playing a very dangerous game right now, and it’s most likely that someone will be catch on sooner or later.”

 

“Even if that turns out to be the case, I’ll make sure that no one will be able to link it back to us. People may know who you are, but they don’t know me.” Cinder said as she stared at Roman, narrowing her eyes a bit. “If anyone is onto us, what I have planned will snuff them out or lead them off my trail completely.”

 

“Well, spill it.” Roman asked. Would this woman ever stop speaking in cryptic message and get to the point?

 

As the two continued walking, they reached the highest point in the hideout, and from this spot, she could watch everything that went on within as well as other places. The area consisted of a holographic computer screen with various camera feeds displayed on it, as well as wide holographic keyboard below. In front of it was a throne-like chair, which fit Cinder considering she thought of herself as a queen.

 

She sat down in the chair and crossed her legs, balling her hand into a fist and resting her face on it, staring at the computer screen.

 

“As you know, my two little helpers should be on their way now. I plan to have them infiltrate Beacon while posing at students.” Cinder then directed Roman’s attention to the screen, which showed a camera feed of Beacon Academy.

 

“They will be infiltrating this week. I’ve taken care of everything in order to make sure they don’t raise suspicion when they move in. After that, what I need to be done will be up to them for the time being, while you and I will be watching from the sideline.”

 

“Ugh, those two brats again?” Roman sighed as he thought back to the mischievous duo and how they annoyed him on several occasions ever since they were brought on into ‘s Cinder’s fold.

 

“These two ‘brats’ as you like to call them are a key part in my plan, as well as you. Letting them handle the task I’ve given them while I plan from the side for future endeavors. It gives us space to work freely without suspicion while still giving us valuable information from the outside that neither of us could acquire by going out in the field. It’s perfect.”

 

“Hmph. Pretty good setup you’ve got here, but should I really expect anything less from you?” said Roman as he chuckled slightly to himself.

 

“You shouldn’t...” Cinder said as she grinned evilly at the computer screen and spoke once again. “Ahh...do you two understand what you need to do?”

 

With this, the two little helps that Cinder mentioned came into the room from out of the shadows. The first of the two was a gray-haired and gray-eyed male with hair that was partially slicked back while unkempt at the front. He also wears a gray and black two-tone partial-zip jacket. The second was a thin female with dark skin and dark-red eyes. Her hair was a light, mint-green cut with a straight fringe and bangs, with two long locks on each side in the back. She was dressed in a thin top with white pants and high heeled shoes. Their names were Mercury and Emerald.

 

 The gray-haired male spoke up. “Heh, we’ve got it all under control.” In agreement with the male, the female next to him then spoke in accordance with he said.

 

“Leave it to us. Just make sure this lame-o doesn’t get in our way.” She said as she thumbed over to Roman, who gritted his teeth. “Hey, listen, you little-”

 

“Save your energy, Roman. It will be needed in the coming days. Let them take care of this, and you and I will handle the rest.” Cinder spoke as she continued to stare at the screen, not looking back at the two behind her. Roman simply sighed slightly and complied with Cinder’s request. “Fine...”

 

Emerald playfully licked out her tongue at Roman, making a taunting noise, while Mercury simply grinned at Roman’s showing of anger.

 

“You three may do as you please for the rest of the evening. I have no further things to discuss. Dismissed.” Cinder said. With that, the three began to walk out of the room. 

 

“Oh, Roman/’ Cinder said as she called out to him, which he responded to by turning around. Cinder tossed the cigar she took from Roman to him without turning around to look. Roman easily caught it. 

 

“There’s your cigar back.” Roman took the cigar, placed it in his pocket, and with that, took his leave.

 

With Cinder left alone to gather her thoughts, she thought back to one detail that she purposely left out. “

 

That boy in the black jacket with the scar under his eye...could he be...?

 

Cinder stopped that thought in its tracks before grinning to herself. 

 

“Seems like things are going to be getting much more entertaining now...”

 

 

The five members of Team RWBY sat in their usual spots in Professor Port’s class, all of them not paying too much attention due to Port going on his usual rambling about his adventures as a youth.

 

Add was spinning a ballpoint pen in between his fingertips, his face palmed in his hands as he thought to himself on what his next move should be.

 

If the guess I made was right, the White Fang should be moving along with their plans sometime within the next two weeks. If I prepare correctly, we might able to intercept them...but still, who’s leading the whole thing? It can’t be Torchwick. Is it...

 

Add’s thoughts were stopped dead in their tracks as Professor Port signaled for everyone to pay attention. “Ah, it seems they’ve arrived. Class, welcome our two new transfer students to Beacon. Add, as well as the rest of the class, turned to look at the newcomers. 

 

“Come down and introduce yourselves.” Port said as he stepped to the side for the two newcomers to stand in front of the class.

 

“I’m Emerald Sustrai.” Emerald said as she put on a fake smile, only looking to further the image she wanted to create in order to hide her true intentions. 

 

“Mercury Black.” Mercury did a slight salute with his hand, his face showing a rather indifferent look on his face.

 

“Class, make sure they feel welcome! You two may go find seats you like. Now, where was I?” And again, Port was about to start on his rambling spree.

 

“Hmm. Transfer students, huh?” Yang said as she watched them take their seats, which were not too far from where Team RWBY were sitting.

 

Add took the time to take in the appearances of the two new students. Suddenly, a thought popped in his head. 

 

Transfer students this late in the year? Seems a bit strange to me. But, eh, perhaps I’m over thinking it...

 

As Add looked back in front of him, Emerald and Mercury stared at Add for a second before looking to each other and nodding.

 

“He’s the one...” Emerald whispered.

 

“I hope he’s worth the trouble.” Mercury whispered back.

 

Emerald and Mercury grinned to themselves before turning their attention to the lesson. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Finally, I finished this chapter. Things have been so hectic the past month, so you have no idea how glad I am to get this one over with so I can focus on working with the next chapter. Also this one came out a couple days ago, but didn’t have  
> Access to my computer at the time, so yeah.
> 
> Sorry for the wait guys, but with college and stuff, it gets a bit hard to maintain other things. But I will try my best to uphold a decent schedule.posting it. 
> 
> Also, RIP Monty. You will be missed...
> 
> If you liked, make sure to read and review. All constructive criticism is welcome, and as always, I’ll see you next chapter. Peace!


	7. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake and Weiss have an altercation, and with it, a depp, dark secret is revealed. How will Add respond to all of this?

Eve stared calmly and quietly at the holographic computer screen in front of her as she sat in her personal laboratory, given to her courtesy of Hoffman who was more than happy to send mercenaries out to clean out the remnants of Wally’s lab in Elder and let her take it for herself. The rest of her team were currently out, doing whatever it is they were doing. Eve hadn’t seen them since yesterday because of her being occupied with her work.

She was currently searching for information regarding the whereabouts of one certain white-haired male. 

Eve had known that this mysterious boy, named Add, had been secretly tailing her group ever since she had first encountered him that fateful day in his laboratory based in Velder.  
Oberon was never the same after that encounter. Putting him back together was a task she had found most difficult.

She had known that this boy had ill intentions from the moment she laid eyes on him. His cocky grin. The psychotic look in his eyes. The way he touched her chin as he propped her chin up to stare into her eyes. The look on his face as she stared back sent an unnerving feeling through her, a feeling that’s she not used to having. Eve was always calm and collected all the time. He was the only one to send shivers down her spine.

She saw him as a threat. A threat that needed to be eliminated as soon as possible. But one day, her outlook on the male changed ever so slightly. 

One day, she decided to go confront him in his lab and take care of him quickly, but once she arrived, she noticed that he was not there. 

The lab looked pretty much the same as it did when they had their first encounter. Various experiment documents spattered on a table. Bits and pieces of various Nasods reduced to nothing but scrapheaps. Various books laying around. Anything you’d expect to see from a laboratory these days in the present-day Elrios. 

She searched around the abandoned lab some more, keeping on guard just in case this was a ruse orchestrated by the boy in an attempt to ambush her. But anything similar to that never came to pass. 

What did come to pass, however, is discovering something she’d never thought she would figure out. Once she made her way into the deepest, darkest recesses of Add’s laboratory, she discovered a book. A single purple and white notebook sitting there on the countertop of Add’s computer setup.

She noticed that the bindings and the covers of the book were very worn out and tattered, the pages inside looking very withered. Was it some type of research journal or something? Once she picked it up and took a look inside, she realized that it was in fact not a research journal, but a regular journal. The ones humans use to vent and recollect on events in their daily lives. 

She thought that it would not be right to read someone’s personal journal, but given the fact that the boy had stalked her all this time scrounging up every bit of information he could about her, she figured it was a fair trade-off in this situation. So she sat down and began to read.

Almost an hour had gone by, and Eve was shocked by the details that had been recorded in this journal. Eve had figured that Add was nothing more than a sociopathic psychopath who wanted to rip her apart and use her body for experiments. But now that she had taken the time to read this journal, she was beginning to understand what made him the way he is today.

Of course, she couldn’t forget the fact that he may have been planning to harm her, but she could understand why he was so hell-bent on his goals. After a while, she had decided that could not read anymore. Everything she had read up to this point was simply too tragic for her to want to continue.

Perhaps this guy wasn’t just the psychopath that she thought him to be. As she reached out to place the book back on the countertop, she noticed something slip out of the back of the book. That something fell to the ground. Eve reached down to pick it up off the ground and examine it more closely. What she held in her hand was a photograph. The photograph seemed to be old and worn-out. 

Staring at the picture for a minute, she made out what seemed to be a family photo. A photo that consisted of one small white-haired boy, who she immediately figured was Add, a spiky black-haired father dressed in a lab coat, and a long white-haired mother in a white dress. 

That seemed to be all the people in the picture, but after taking a second look, she noticed that the left side of the picture was a bit smudged. She used her thumb and index finger to dust off the left edge of the picture, and what she saw shocked her.

There was one more person in the picture. A young girl with white hair that looked a few years younger than Add. She presumed that it was his sister But was truly sent a shiver down her spine, is the fact that the girl in the picture looked oddly familiar.

Then in one moment, it hit her. She slowly placed the picture down on the table and took a moment to fathom what she had just seen. 

“Why...?” Eve thought as she walked over to the table again after taking a step away from it and grabbed the picture, placing it in her dress pocket.

She had come looking to end him once and for all, but now, she wasn’t so sure anymore. There was one thing she knew for sure, though. It’s that she needed answers from this boy, so she needed to find him. She grabbed the journal and took her leave out of the laboratory.

“But there hasn’t been any sign of him since our last confrontation...where could he be?” Eve contemplated in her head as she sat in her own lab, typing away rapidly on the holographic keyboard. 

She thought it strange that Add hadn’t shown any signs of stalking her or tailing her and her team. At first, she figured that he was simply laying low, biding his time and picking his spots, waiting for the perfect time to strike. But now, she realized that there was something going on. Something that she didn’t quite understand, even with her extensive knowledge. 

Why had he sightings of him stopped? Where had he gone? She needed to find him, and when she did, she would make sure to question him accordingly. 

Eve thought about her current situation, and chuckled dryly to her herself, thinking about the irony of the situation at hand.

“It seems like I’m the one chasing after you now, Add...” Eve spoke to herself. 

At the moment, she was looking up information on her computer. Anything that could lead to pinpointing Add’s whereabouts. When she continued to search, she found something that caught her eye.

She came across the security camera video feed for the entrance of Elder Village, cameras installed courtesy of none other than herself. She figured that it would be best for Elder in order to keep anything like the conflict in Wally’s underground laboratory from happening again.

What she noticed when she played back the camera footage from two weeks ago was a silhouette of what she make out to be the one she was looking for. 

“That’s definitely him. There’s no doubting it.” Eve spoke to no one in particular as she looked at the camera footage a bit closer. She then zoomed in on the feed to get a closer look at Add.

She noticed that he had a recent change of clothes, ridding himself of the white and purple clothes he once wore for the now black and purple clothes he wore now But what really caught her attention was what she saw in his hand. A pair of blue dice. 

She recognized those dice. Those were dice from...him. That white-haired, mysterious masked man. Why did he have those?

“Could he have gone to Glave...?” Eve asked herself. What would he want with Glave? Whatever it was, it couldn’t be good.

She then noticed that Add was mumbling something to himself. She couldn’t hear what was being said, so she zoomed in closer on him and brightened up the image in an attempt to read his lips. It took her a minute, but she was able to decipher what he had said, and what he said ran shivers down her spine.

“Remnant...Dust...?” Eve whispered quietly to herself. Then it hit her. “Oh no...”

Eve quickly got up from her seat and grabbed Add’s journal, as she hastily made her way out of the lab.

“He’s gone to Remnant...I’d never thought I’d hear that name again...and Dust...I need to hurry.”

She needed to get to Add as soon as she could, and fast.

“So your weapon...is a scythe...that’s also a sniper rifle...” Add said as he sat on the edge of his makeshift bed, holding the monstrosity of a weapon in his hands. It was pretty damn heavy. Considering how small Ruby is, he wondered just exactly how the hell she managed to carry the thing around.

“Yep, that’s pretty much the gist of it.” Ruby said as Add handed Crescent Rose back to her.

“I see...I have to say, it’s a pretty unique combination. I just wonder how you’re not slowed down when you fight considering how heavy that thing is.” Add said curiously.

Ruby puffed her cheeks cutely. “It’s not a thing! It’s a her. My Crescent Rose sticks with me through thick and thin. The bond we have is way too strong for me to consider her as just an object.” Ruby spoke, enthusiasm reigning in her petite voice.

Add could have sworn he saw stars twinkling in Ruby’s eyes as she rambled on about her scythe. Add raised an eyebrow curiously. “Never knew someone could care for their weapons that much.”

“Of course they can!” Ruby said as she cradled Crescent Rose in her hands. “I made her myself. I put hard work into creating her. I believe that one’s weapon is an extension of one’s self, a connection that you can’t get with simply buying a weapon or having someone make one for you. It’s an expression of who you are.” Ruby finished, her arms crossed with a look of accomplishment apparent on her face.

“This girl’s certainly something else...” Add said as he stared with a look of slight confusion on his face.

“It’s the same way with your dynamos. They’re yours, and therefore, they are a part of you.”

Ruby smiled and pointed to Add’s dynamos, while smiling at him. 

“I guess I never thought of it that way. All this time, I’ve seen my dynamos as nothing more than a means to an end.” Add said as he stared over at his dynamos that were laying on the nearby bedside table. 

“Well, now you can think differently about it now!’ Ruby said as she grinned.

Add took a second to think to himself before looking over to Ruby, grinning slightly. “I’ll keep it in mind.”

“Heyyo!” Yang said as she, Blake, and Weiss walked in the room. 

“Hey guys.” Ruby said as she placed her weapon over on the wall.

Add leaned back on his makeshift bed with his scroll in hand, surfing the web. “Yo.”

“Hopefully, you two weren’t causing any trouble while we were still in classes.” Weiss said as she walked over to her bed and sat down. 

“What is life without a bit of trouble making, eh, princess?” Add grinned as he stared over at her. “Adds a spice to it, if you asked me.”

“I like the way you think, hotshot.” Yang nodded in approval as she placed her arm out to Add for a fistbump, which Add responded with his own. Weiss simply shook her head in disapproval.

“Well then, we’re all out for the rest of the day, so I say to unwind, we all head to Downtown Vale again~” Yang said in an enthusiastic tone.

“Huh, sounds good. I need to get outside again, anyway.” Add replied as he got up from his bed and sat on the edge of it. “You guys down?”

“Sure, why not?” spoke Blake.

“Sounds fun.” chimed Ruby.

“I did want to study...but alright, sure.” in came Weiss with the final agreement.

“Onward!” Yang yelled as she opened the door and hurried out, leaving the others in the dust, to which Weiss rolled her eyes, and Add simply chuckled.

The entirety of Team RWBY were spending their free time strolling through the streets of Vale, which were currently being decorated in further preparation for the upcoming Vytal Festival. Red, yellow, and green streamers and balloons are proudly on display, giving off a very festive mood.

And a very excited Weiss is wondrously watching it all as it unfolds.  
“The Vytal Festival! Oh, this is absolutely wonderful!” Weiss exclaimed as she raised her arms and clapped her hands together in amazement.

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much, Weiss. It’s kinda weird...” Ruby said with a slight shudder.

“Yeah, it’s hard to imagine you getting happy about anything.” Add said, adding in his take on Weiss’s newly developed attitude.

Weiss stopped and eagerly turned to Ruby and Add. “How could you two not smile? A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be dances! Parades! A tournament! Oh, the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breathtaking!”

The group continued to walk. 

Yang sighs with her arms crossed. “You sure know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring.” “Ditto.” Add nodded in agreement. 

“Quiet, you two!” Weiss replied with an annoyed look on her face. Add smirked and crossed his arms.

The group eventually reaches the docks, where the sound of foghorns can be heard. 

“Remind me again why we're spending our Friday afternoon visiting the stupid docks?” Yang asked.

Ruby covered her nose in disgust at the smell coming from the docks. “Ugh, they smell like fish!”

“I've heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today. And, as a representative of Beacon, I feel as though it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom!” Weiss spoke, a hand placed over her small chest.

Add shook his head, seeing right through Weiss’s exclamation. “You’re so full of it, Princess.” 

Blake followed up on Add’s statement. “Agreed. She wants to spy on them so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament.”

Weiss scoffs in response. “You can’t prove that!”

Ruby turns her head to the right and her mouth opens a bit in slight shock. “Whoa.” 

The team looks at a shattered window down the street and a door full of yellow caution tape of the Vale Police Force before walking over to the detective in front writing on his notepad. “Another one?” Ruby asked.

“Yep. Second Dust shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle.” The detective noted as he walked over to talk with his partner.

Yang sighed sadly. “That’s terrible.”

“Makes you wonder who needs that much Dust, and for what?” Add contemplated as he put his hand up to his chin. “Although, this could be helpful in tracking the White Fang’s movements. After all, they’re suspects in all of this so far.”

“Hmph. The White Fang.” Weiss said with a air of disgust in her voice, crossing her arms and pointing her nose in the air with her eyes closed.”What an awful bunch of degenerates!”

"What's your problem?" Blake said as she looked over to Weiss, a disapproving look on her face.

Add saw where this was going and backed up a bit, not wanting to be caught in the crossfire of two girls arguing. “This won’t end well...”

Weiss turned to Blake to reply. “My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane.”

”The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths.” Blake said crossing her arms and getting serious as she continued. “They're a collection of misguided Faunus.”

“Misguided? They want to wipe Humanity off the face of the planet!” Weiss yelled in reply, wondering how Blake could simply brush off the White Fang as nothing more than misguided people.

“So then they're very misguided. Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale.” Blake noted, referring back to the recent robbery.

Ruby decide to chime in and give her thoughts on the matter. "Hmm... Blake's got a point. Besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy I ran into a few months ago. Maybe it was him."

“Most likely.” Add said in agreement. 

Weiss scoffed. “That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum.” Blake continuously grows angry at Weiss’s statements. "Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal."

Yang disagrees, a slight frown on her face. "That's not necessarily true..."

Before the team can discuss the matter further, a sailor calls out loudly. "Hey, stop that Faunus!"

As the team overhears the cry for help and rush over to investigate, a blonde-haired Faunus with a golden monkey tail is seen running down the length of the boat and leaping on to the edge as the two sailors are about to apprehend him.

The Faunus is looking back at his pursuers with a mischievous grin on his face. “Thanks for the ride, guys! Haha!” He jumps off and hits the dock, making a run for it.

A second sailor chimes in, shouting his disapproval at the Faunus. “You no-good stowaway!”

The Faunus was using his tail to hang on a lamppost while he peels back a banana. “Hey! A no-good stowaway would've been caught! I'm a great stowaway!” Before he eats, one of the detectives down below throws a stone at him to get his attention.

“Hey! Get down from there this instant!” The detective said.

Sun drops the banana peel on the detective's face, who growls in return. The monkey-like Faunus twirls up to crouch on the lamppost, laughs in amusement, and proceeds to leap off and run away from the detectives. 

As he runs past Team RWBY, he winks at an astonished Blake in slow motion before time speeds up again and he continues to be chased by the officers.

Yang watched as the Faunus got farther and farther away. “Well, Weiss, you wanted to see the competition, and there it goes...”

Weiss holds up a finger. “Quick! We have to observe him!"

Weiss, Yang, and Ruby, and Add give chase while Blake stands still, lost in thought, before coming back to reality and following her friends. The team rounds the next corner, but then Weiss bumps into someone and trips. She looks up only to see the Faunus jump on to a building and disappear from her view.

Weiss slams her fist on the ground in disappointment. “No, he got away!”

“Uhh...Weiss?"Yang points strangely at the girl underneath her teammate.

Weiss finally sees that she fell on a smiling girl, which startles the heiress and makes her get up quickly. Add stares quietly at the girl before him.

The orange-haired, freckle-faced girl was still down on the ground, smiling widely at the group in front of her. "Sal-u-tations!" The girl greeted.

"Um... hello." Ruby replied.

Yang curiously asks the girl. "Are you...okay?"

"I'm wonderful! Thank you for asking."

The team looks at each other in bewilderment before Yang speaks up again. "Do you... wanna get up?"

The girl thinks about this for a moment before speaking. "Yes!" she leaps back on her feet while the team steps back a little. "My name is Penny! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Hi, Penny. I'm Ruby."

"I'm Weiss."

"Blake."

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Blake hits Yang in the side with her forearm. "Oh, I'm Yang."

“Name’s Add.”

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Penny exclaims. 

"You already said that." Weiss points out, looking at the girl with a confused look on her face.

Penny pauses again before smiling. “So I did!”

"Well, sorry for running into you!" Weiss says as the team turns around and start walking away.  
Ruby, waving her arm, says goodbye to Penny. "Take care, friend!"

When they get far enough away from a startled Penny, Yang took the time to think about the girl she had just seen.

"She was...weird..." said Yang.

Add stood behind everyone else, taking a second to think about the girl he had just seen.   
“Hmm...she was very odd indeed...” Add replied.

“Her behavior was strange, especially for that of a human...She almost seems like a...Nasod.”

Weiss was looking to her right, trying to locate the Faunus from earlier. "Now, where did that Faunus riff-raff run off to?"

"What did you call me?" Penny asked, suddenly in front of a surprised Weiss.

Weiss looks back and forth in shock, as Yang looks apologetic. "Oh, I'm really sorry, I definitely didn't think you heard me!" spoke Yang.

"No, not you." Penny notes as she walked through the group and leaned her head down to look at Ruby closely, who leans back in nervousness. "You!"

Ruby, startled, wonder "Me? I-I don't know. I, what I, um, uh..."

"You called me 'friend'! Am I really your friend?"

"Uuuum..."Ruby looks over Penny's shoulder while her teammates motion to deny her. All except for Add, who would personally rather have the girl tag along in order to further investigate her. 

Ruby, being the nice person she is, decides to keep Penny happy by answering her question.

"Y-Yeah, sure! Why not?"

Ruby's teammates, except for Add, comically faint, and Penny looked overjoyed and laughs. Add just rolls his eyes a bit.

"Sen-sational! We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!"

Ruby groaned to Weiss as she brushed herself off. "Oh, is this what it was like when you met me?"

"No...she seems far more coordinated." Weiss replied.

Yang proceeded to ask Penny something to break the awkwardness. "So... what are you doing in Vale?"

"I'm here to fight in the tournament."

Weiss blinked twice quietly before speaking up. "Wait, you're fighting in the tournament?"

Penny gives a ready salute and answers. "I'm combat ready!"

Weiss could hardly believe that. "Forgive me, but you hardly look the part."

"Says the girl wearing a dress?" Blake and Add say at the same time.

Weiss crosses her arms. "It's a combat skirt!

Ruby, the skirt sister speeds over to Weiss' side. "Yeah!" 

Weiss holds out her hand and Ruby low-fives it.

Soon enough, a realization hit Weiss and she decided to act on it.

"Wait a minute." Weiss walks over to Penny and grabs her by the shoulders. "If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey-tailed rapscallion?"

Penny blinked for a second before replying. "The who...?"

Weiss held up a poor drawing of the criminal-in-question. "The filthy Faunus from the boat!"

At that moment, Blake had heard enough of Weiss’s constant belittlement of the Faunus and decided to speak up about it. Why do you keep saying that?!"

Weiss turned her attention from Penny to Blake. "Huh?"

Blake walked over to Weiss, extremely angry at the heiress. "Stop calling him a rapscallion! Stop calling him a degenerate! He's a person!"

Weiss scoff’s at Blake’s statement. "Oh, I'm sorry." She releases Penny and motions to objects around her "Would you like me to stop referring to the trash can as a trash can? Or this lamppost as a lamppost?"

"Stop it!"

"Stop what? He clearly broke the law. Give him time; he'll probably join up with those other Faunus in the White Fang!"

Blake growls angrily at the ignorant display from her fellow teammate. "You ignorant little brat!"

Weiss looked offended, but when Blake walked away, she started to follow her and give her a piece of her mind. "How dare you talk to me like that! I am your teammate!"

"You are a judgmental little girl."

"What in the world makes you say that?" Weiss asks.

"The mere fact that you would sort that Faunus boy with a terrorist group solely based on his species makes you just as much of a scoundrel as you believe him to be!"  
Yang, sliding up to Ruby, looks very uncomfortable) "Um, I think we should probably go..."

Penny, popping up behind Ruby, smiled and asked. "Where are we going?"

Add soon grew tired of this petty arguing and decided to do something about it. He pushed through Yang and Ruby to get to Weiss and Blake, before pushing them away from each other.

“Hey, break it up, you two. There’s no need for this right now.”

Blake pushed past Add and got up in Weiss’s face. “This is between me and her, Add!”

Weiss leaned in closer, wanting to continue the argument."So you admit it! The White Fang is just a radical group of terrorists!"

"That's not what I meant, and you know it!" As the girls continued to walk off, continuing their tirade.

Add simply watched the girls walk off into the distance. He sighed and massaged his temples, feeling a slight headache coming on, while Ruby and Yang stood in the background, not knowing what to say or do.

 

Soon, Team RWBY found themselves back at their dormroom. Even now, the confrontation between Blake and Weiss is still ongoing.

"I don't understand why this is causing such a problem!" Weiss said as she crossed her arms, sitting on her bed.

"That is the problem!" Blake said, sitting directly across from her on own bed.

Weiss slowly got up from her bed to move closer to Blake. "You realize you are defending an organization that hates Humanity, don't you? The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil!"

Blake got up from on her feet as well. "There's no such thing as pure evil! Why do you think they hate Humanity so much? It's because of people like Cardin, people like you, that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures!"

“People like me?

"You're discriminatory!"

"I'm a victim!" Weiss yells at the top of her lungs, which causes Blake to go silent. As the two girls stare each other down in silence, Weiss leans in close, leering as she speaks quietly. "You want to know why I despise the White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust the Faunus?” Weiss says in a hushed tone as she leans against the windowsill, staring outside the window.

"It's because they've been in war with my family for years.”

“War, as in actual bloodshed. My grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child, I've watched family and friends disappear and board members executed. An entire train car full of Dust, stolen. And every day, my father would come home, furious. And that made for a very difficult childhood."

Add’s momentarily stunned as he leans back on the wall, thinking he’d never hear about Weiss’s childhood being difficult, considering her status as an heiress.  
“Wow, Princess...”

Ruby went over to place her hand on Ruby’s shoulder, in an attempt to comfort her. 

"Weiss, I-"

Weiss pulled away from her. "No!" She then turned away and walked back over to Blake.

"You want to know why I despise the White Fang? It's because they're a bunch of liars, thieves, and murderers!"

"Well, maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!"

Silence drops down on the scene again. A surprised Weiss backs away slowly, and Blake realizes her mistake as she looks around at her teammates.

Add looks over at the startled girl in front of him. He had a nagging feeling about Blake ever since he had that talk with Blake in the coffee shop a few weeks prior to now, and now it seems his suspicions were true. 

“So you were one of them, at one point...I had a feeling you were...”

Blake, not knowing how to react to having spilled her secret by accident, backs away slowly.

"I... I..." Blake quickly dashed out of the door. She needed to get out of there. She didn’t know where she was going to go, but she knew she would rather be anywhere right now then here.

"Blake, wait! Come back!" Ruby runs over to the door and calls to Blake down the hallway as Yang sits herself down on her bed and Weiss looks down at the floor. 

Add, however, refused to let this little tidbit of information go. 

“I need to know more about this. This could be a key...!”

Add quickly reached over to grab his dynamos and his jacket. 

Weiss looked over at Add, watching him grab his belongings and head towards the door.

“Add, where are you going?” Weiss asked quietly.

“Where do you think?” Add said as he quickly hurried out of the door and after Blake.

Weiss just looked over at Ruby and Yang before looking back down at the floor again, visibly shaken.

“Why is he so eager to go after her...?”

Blake runs outside and arrives at a statue of an armored man with a sword and a hooded woman wielding an axe on an outcropping, staring at the Beowolf under the stone heroes in particular.

She stares up at the sky, shaken by the events that just occurred. “Stupid!” She said to herself. She had just revealed her dark secret to her entire team. How could she ever face them again now? She just wanted to be accepted. Not to run away from her problems.

She closes her eyes and slowly lifts her arms up to the black bow on her head and slowly pulled the string to release the bow from her hair to reveal two cat Faunus ears on her head. 

She wipes away a tear away from her cheek as she is on the verge of breaking into tears, she becomes startled when she hears a voice. A voice she knew.

“Never thought I’d see you like this, Belladonna.”

Blake turned around as she looked over at Add, who was leaning against a nearby tree, with his arms crossed over his chest, staring sternly at the girl in front of him.

“Add...I!” Blake quickly tried to put the bow back on her head, but Add raised his hand up in front of him to signal her to not bother with it.

“Jig’s up, Blake. Don’t bother.” 

“Damn it...why did you follow me?!” Blake yelled as she glared at Add angrily, mad at herself and mad that one of her teammates would even persist to go after her, especially after what just happened.

Add shrugged, as he walked closer to the girl. “Oh, I don’t know. Curiosity, perhaps? Or maybe I just needed to get out of the dorm too. Matter of fact is, I was right about what I was thinking.”

“What-” Blake started, but Add cut her off. 

“That day back at the coffee shop. I saw it. Your eyes when I asked you about the White Fang. They told me all I needed to know. I was just waiting for the moment when you would own up to it.”

“So what?! Even if you did figure it out, did you think I was going to tell you? Or the others? How would they have reacted?” Blake yelled as she quieted down and looked down at the ground, disappointment awry on her face.

“How would you have reacted?’ Blake whispered to herself.

Add stood there, not knowing what to say. Honestly, he didn’t know how to feel. She had indeed kept that tidbit of information away from him, when she herself had forced him into a situation where he was forced to reveal something he didn’t want to. But Blake’s situation was far more serious, from what he could see.

“Heh...me? I honestly wouldn’t have cared at all. It’s not my concern.” Add said, which surprised Blake. She thought he would be angry about it.

“But...”

“I’ll be honest, I don’t quite like the fact that I had to reveal something to you while you hide in your secrets, but if you want to stand around feeling sorry for yourself, then go right ahead.”

Blake gritted her teeth as she reached out to smack Add on the cheek. To which he responded with a normal deadpan look, one not normal for someone who just got slapped.

“What was I supposed to do, Add? I couldn’t trust anyone! I felt like if I told anyone about me being a Faunus, they wouldn’t treat me the same! I sure as hell wasn’t going to say anything about the White Fang!”

“As was your right to keep it quiet. There’s no denying that. But you wouldn’t be able to run away from it forever, Blake, and you know it.”

“What would you know about it? You’ve never had something like this on your shoulders! You could never know what it’s like to feel this helpless! After all, you said you were isolated from the world entirely your whole childhood!”

Add was about to speak, but he simply stayed quiet and looked down a bit, his short ban covering his eyes.  
Blake realized she may have went a bit too far and tried to fix it.

“Add, I...”

As soon as she started to speak, Add started to laugh to himself quietly, but not enough for Blake to not hear. He then looked up at Blake, a cold, sinister grin on his face. His left eye was glowing, a pinkish light radiating off of it.

This caused Blake to stop in her tracks, visibly stunned by this look.

“You think you’re the only one who’s felt helpless?! You think you’re the only one who knows pain. You may know pain, but mine is still greater then yours!” Add said as he reached out and grabbed Blake by her shirt, lifting her up into the air. Blake tried to escape Add’s grasp, but couldn’t.

“We’ve all got skeletons in our closet, Blake...All of us...”

With that, Add let her go. Blake fell to the ground on her rear. Blake backed up quickly, not expecting Add to act this way.

Add took a moment to calm down, his eye turning back to its normal shade, and his face adopting a normal indifferent look on his face.

Add reached his hand out to Blake for her to grab so that he could help her to her feet.

“Stop feeling sorry for yourself. It’s not like you...now let’s go back.” 

Blake got up to her feet. She slowly reached out for Add’s hand, but then brought her arm down to her side.

“I can’t...not right now...I’m sorry.” 

With that, Blake quickly ran off in the opposite direction, leaving an afterimage of herself behind. 

“Blake!” Add called out, but to no avail. She was gone.”

“Tch...” Add frowned as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and boarded his dynamos, preparing to fly back to the dorm.

Morning hits. Ruby awakens from her sleep and yawns. She looks over at Blake’s empty bed and sighs sadly.

“Don’t you go brooding too. We’ve already seen enough of that yesterday.” Add said as he leaned against the wall, watching Ruby from her seat on the bed.

“Add?”

The team, save for Blake, decided to get out for the day and visit the streets of Vale in an attempt to find their missing teammate.

"She's been gone all weekend..." Ruby said, a disappointed look on her face.

Blake's a big girl, I'm sure she can handle herself!" Weiss said as she crossed her arms over her chest, looking over to the side.

Yang sighs. "Weiss, come on, she's one of our teammates."

"Is she really? We all heard what she said!"

“Weiss..." Ruby whispered, disapproving of her teammate’s attitude.

"Maybe she is, maybe she isn't. Either way, she's missing, and we need to find her!" Yang exclaimed, worried about her partner.

Weiss scoffed to herself. "A member of the White Fang! Right underneath our noses!"

"I just hope she's okay..."Ruby said.

Add sat in the back on the group, his hands stuffed in his pockets, deep in thought about the events that took place last night.

When Yang and Ruby got farther ahead of Weiss and Add, Weiss slowed down a bit to stop in front of Add.

“Add.” Weiss called out.

“What is it?” Add responded.

“Are you sure you weren’t able to find her last night?” 

“...I wasn’t. Stop nagging me about it alright?” Add spoke, annoyed with all of Weiss’s prying.

Weiss looked over at Add, a frown on her face. The look on her face looked almost apologetic, but she held her tongue and turned her head back in front of her, continuing to walk.

“Tch...”

“How did things get so complicated...?”

Elsewhere, Blake is sipping a cup of tea and sighing. She looks up at the same blonde Faunus from yesterday, sitting across from her, who holds his drink with his tail as his hand props his head up. He takes a sip when Blake puts her cup down and begins to speak.

"So, you want to know more about me..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'll see you in the next one. 
> 
> Peace!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I do have a profile on FFN under the name Moonlight Swishers. Check that out and look me up on Spacebattles and SufficentVelocity for fanfcition updates as well. Chapter 2 will out be soon. Peace!


End file.
